The Music of a Breaking Heart
by gottaloveJamesPotter
Summary: "You know, it's funny," Zabini said, breaking it first. "I told myself the next time I caught you alone I would tell you. And now, here we are, not two minutes later, and I can't seem to get up the courage to say anything. How do you do it, Ginny?"
1. We R Who We R

_**A/N**_ This is a Ginny and Blaise story based off of the songs on my iPod. Each chapter is obviously a different song. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the wonderful wizarding world.

**Chapter 1: We R Who We R**

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Hard, h-h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_Ours, o-o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apart_

_Part, p-p-p-part_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Dumb, du-u-u-u-umb_

_Our bodies going numb_

_Numb, n-n-n-numb_

_We'll be forever young_

"Fred! Wake up!" Ginny hissed at her older brother, shaking him slightly.

"What do you want, Gin?" he mumbled, still half-asleep. She sighed in exasperation and emptied the bucket of cold water she held onto his head. He shot up and glared at her.

"What was that for?" He demanded, shaking his head and sending little water pellets flying.

"I needed you awake! I need your help!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, with what?"

"Sneaking out." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her carefully.

"Why?" he whispered. Ginny grinned.

"It's the last day before we go back to Hogwart's. Wouldn't you love to leave in trouble?" Fred grinned at her.

"Well," he replied, "I do love to leave a mess behind."

"Okay, it's really simple. What Mum doesn't know is that George and I are pure geniuses. So she never expected us to figure out that the entire house isn't enchanted with those stupid alert charms." Ginny looked over at him, surprised.

"It's not?"

"Of course not!"

"But…how did you find that out?"

"It's better you don't know the answer to that question." Fred responded, mainly joking.

"Okay, so what part of the house isn't charmed?" Fred snorted and tussled Ginny's hair affectionately.

"Oh, kiddo. You're so cute," he teased. "The hole in the basement beside the dead carpet. Duh."

"Oh yeah, duh. How could I have not guessed that? Silly me."

"Exactly. Come along, little sister." He led her down into the basement, pausing only to light his wand.

"There it is. Your escape."

"Fred, my pinkie wouldn't even fit in that hole." He laughed and pulls out a small vial with a bright pink liquid inside.

"Which is why I have brought with us the Sneaky Shrinking Potion. George and I invented it. You just take a tiny sip and it'll shrink you for ten minutes, long enough to get out of the house. And then, when you're ready to come back inside, just drink it again and you'll be small enough to come in."

"Wow. How do you guys come up with this stuff?"

"Never forget. George and I are pure geniuses," Fred said with a grin. Ginny laughed and grabbed the vial.

"Thank you so much, Fred! Will you cover for me? Just in case?"

"Of course. But you owe me a full account of where you went and what you did when you get back. Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks, Fred!" She hugged him tightly and then took a tiny sip. Well, here goes nothing.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Ginny? What are you doing out here?" a light voice asked from the darkness. Ginny yelped in surprise and peered closer at the person.

"Luna? What are _you_ doing here?" She smiled serenely and stepped towards her friend.

"Catching lightning bugs. They make excellent bait for Freshwater Plimplies. Daddy and I love Plimplies." Ginny laughed.

"Right, of course. What else would you be doing?"  
"I could have been hunting for the elusive Manda Blubbers," she responded, entirely serious. Ginny nodded politely.

"Yeah, that's true." Luna smiled again and turned to walk away. Ginny watched, partially confused and partially amused, as her friend left.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Hey, Ginny! You ready to go?" Ginny smiled at her Muggle friend Amanda as she walked over to her car.

"Well duh," she said. Amanda's older brother got out of the car and grinned at her.

"Hey, Red. Having a nice night?" Ginny laughed and mock glared at him.

"I was until you showed up," she remarked lightly. He laughed and opened the passenger door.

"Come on, ladies. Get in while the night is still young." Amanda laughed and climbed in the back seat.

"We'll be forever young!" she exclaimed cheerfully as Ginny climbed beside her. The two giggled and began chatting as he put the car in drive and headed to the city.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Well, here we are." Ginny glanced out the window and grinned, excited.

"Illusions! I can't believe we're actually here!" Amanda squealed as they stared at the most popular club in London.

"Well are you two just gonna sit there or are you gonna go have the time of your life?" Amanda turned to her brother and scoffed.

"God, Derek. What do you think?" He flashed them both a grin and quickly responded.

"Well, you can sit here all you want but I don't think it's gonna do you much good." He turned the car off and got out, opening the passenger door for them. Ginny smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Derek. I mean, for taking us and everything." He shrugged.

"Save me a dance and we'll call it even," he said with a grin. Ginny laughed and nodded, offering her hand.

"Sounds like a deal," she said as they shook on it.

"Good. Now let's go!" He whooped and led the way into the club.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"I can honestly say that you are the last person I expected to see here, Weasley," a male voice behind Ginny and Amanda said. The two girls turned around. Their reactions were immediate and completely opposite. Amanda flashed her best smile while Ginny's face fell into a disgusted glare. "I can't say I'm too pleased to see _you_, Zabini," she snapped. He chuckled and offered her his best smile.

"Problem? Do you not like being in the vicinity of somebody who _isn't_ a blood traitor?" he asked her sarcastically. She sneered at him and turned to Amanda.

"Let's go find Derek," she said quietly.

"Derek? Is he your little bodyguard?" Blaise inquired condescendingly. Amanda giggled and Blaise spared her a glance.

"Derek's my brother. I'm Amanda, Ginny's friend. Do you two go to school together?"

"Unfortunately," they responded simultaneously. Amanda giggled and flashed Ginny an inquisitive look.

"That's so cool! Do you two always speak at the same time?" Ginny turned to glare at Blaise again.

"Actually, we try not to speak at all." Amanda raised an eyebrow and gave them both a knowing look.

"So it's that kind of relationship?" she teased her friend. Blaise scoffed and looked at Ginny with disgust.

"As if I would ever have a relationship with this…blood traitor," he snapped before turning on his heel and walking away.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Amanda asked, confused. Ginny shook her head and sighed.

"It just means that he's a stuck-up jerk."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Mind if I cut in?" Derek looked at the guy behind Ginny asking to interrupt their dance. He shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll see you in a few, Gin," Derek said before walking off. Ginny turned to the guy and groaned.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Blaise lifted her hands and set them lightly on his shoulders before placing his on her hips.

"Just dance," he responded quietly. She stood there for a few seconds, scrutinizing him, trying to find an ulterior motive. Satisfied there was none she began to dance. His eyes followed her as she began to move fluidly with the music, her hair swishing around her face. He moved his body with hers, the two following an unset rhythm. He moved forward until his lips were right against her ear.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was rude of me," he said.

"Why? You're not exactly the kind of person to apologize," she responded rudely. He pulled back and glared at her.

"Could you just accept the apology and move on? Please?"

"Oh my God. Pansy Parkinson was telling the truth, wasn't she? That day by the lake?"

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" he snapped.

"When she said you have a thing for me. I thought she was just trying to piss you and Malfoy off. And me. But she was actually telling the truth, wasn't she?" Zabini looked at her, his eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Don't bring me into your petty girl drama, Weasley. I apologized because it was the right thing to do. I do _not_ have a thing for you."

"Since when do you care what the right thing is? You and your friends have put me through hell since the day I stepped into Hogwarts."

"I never did anything to you directly."

"Maybe not, but you sure as hell never tried to stop your friends, did you?" He glared at her, his brown eyes cold as ice.

"What did you expect? I'm not going to go against my friends to defend a complete stranger."

"And yet you care about apologizing to the same stranger you wouldn't defend? Why, Zabini? Why do you care about doing the right thing?" He shrugged and fixed his eyes on a spot above her head, avoiding her gaze. She stopped dancing and stood there, glaring at him.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, then goodbye," she said angrily, turning to leave. He grabbed her wrist, keeping his hand locked firmly around it. She turned to look at him, surprised that he was touching her.

"For a few seconds, the Sorting Hat considered putting me into Gryffindor. The only reason it didn't is because I begged it not to." She stared at him, pondering the words he had most likely told nobody…but her. She stepped away, never looking away from his gaze.

"I have to go," she said quietly. He nodded abruptly, breaking the spell they were under.

"Me too." Before she could respond he turned away and was lost in the crowd.

"**We R Who We R" Ke$ha**

_**A/N WHOOO! Okay, I've been meaning to write this story for ages now and I'm extremely happy because I finally started. Well, actually I started it like six months ago, just read it for the first time in forever, decided it totally sucked, and began rewriting. I will never release the first version, so just start thanking me now. I mean it really sucked. Badly. I was kinda shocked that it came from my brain because I don't normally suck that bad. Okay, this is the point in the author's note where I start promoting my other stories and begin asking for reviews. So yeah, let's just say I did that. 'Kay? Thanks! Bye**_

_**! Ideas and criticism welcome! :))**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	2. Goin' Back To Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Goin' Back To Hogwarts**

_I'm sick of summer _

_And this waiting around_

_Man it's September_

_So I'm skipping this town_

_Hey it's no mystery_

_There's nothing here for me now_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts_

_I gotta get back to school_

"Hurry up, Ronald! You're going to make us late!" Molly Weasley screamed up the stairs at her youngest son. Ginny rubbed her eyes and yawned, tired from her late night out.

"Ginny dear, you're not getting sick are you?" Molly asked, concerned. Ginny shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, just tired. I didn't sleep too well last night," she replied.

"Oh well, when you get to Hogwarts, have Madame Pomfrey give you a sleeping potion and you'll be as good as new. RONALD, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" She screeched.

"George, go get your brother. The rest of you, go put your stuff in the car."

"I'm not George, I'm Fred." Molly glared at the twins.

"I do not care who you are, go get your brother," she said, dangerously calm. George immediately dropped his baggage beside Fred and hurried up the stairs.

"Ron," he yelled, "LET'S GO!" The tall redhead lumbered down the stairs and glared at his brother.

"Alright, I'm here. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Hurry up, kids, we need to go! You're going to miss the train!"

"Mum, the Weasley's make up half of Hogwarts. The train can't leave without us," George joked.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Ginny! What took you so long?" Hermione asked as she hugged her friend. Ginny grinned and motioned over to Ron.

"He slept in." Hermione snorted and looked at her best friend.

"I should have known," she said with a grin. She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him towards the train.

"Come on. We're expected in the Prefects' carriage. Ginny, Harry is sitting with Luna and Neville if you want find him."

"Oh, I'm going to sit with Dean. I'll see you around." She waved to her friend and boarded the train, looking for her boyfriend.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Get out of my way, Weasley," Malfoy snapped at Ginny. She glared at him and stood firm.

"I don't think I will. After all, I was here first."

"Do you honestly think I care? Move!" He demanded. Ginny glanced over his shoulder and saw Zabini standing there, avoiding her gaze.

"Merlin, Weasley, just move!" Pansy Parkinson said, gripping Malfoy's hand tightly. Ginny glanced at Zabini again and sighed.

"Fine," she responded angrily. She pushed past the two Slytherins, reserving a special shove for Zabini.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Ginny! Where were you?" Dean asked, hugging her tightly. "I thought the train was going to leave without you!"

"Just running a little bit late this morning. Nothing to worry about," she replied. He led her to his compartment and gestured for her to sit.

"Hey, Seamus," she said, waving to his best friend.

"Hey, Weasley," he said, "how was your summer?" She sighed.

"Oh, it was fine. Just another summer."

"I missed you," Dean said, kissing her cheek.

"Did you get into any trouble for invading the Ministry?" Seamus asked.

"Loads. Ron and I were grounded for over half the summer."

"And the other half, you just refused to meet me," Dean muttered. She turned her gaze to him and frowned.

"Sometimes a girl just needs some time to herself," she said. Dean rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Okay…you can practically feel the tension, eh?" Seamus said with a grin. Dean glared at him but before anybody could respond, the door to their compartment slid open and a tall skinny blond boy walked in.

"Smith," Seamus greeted him, rather coldly.

"Hello, mates!" Zacharias Smith said, seating himself across from Ginny.

"And how are you this fine morn?" he asked the three Gryffindors.

"What do you want, Smith?" Ginny snapped, not up for dealing with the idiot.

"What _really_ happened at the Ministry?" Ginny groaned and glared at him.

"It's none of your business," she answered.

"I heard that you were almost killed."

"It's none of your business."

"Did Dumbledore really battle You-Know-Who?"

"It's none of your business."

"I heard Potter was killed and then he came back to life."

"Oi, would you _please_ just shut up!" Ginny demanded angrily. Dean rested his hand on hers, trying to calm her down. She wrenched away from his grip.

"Oh come on, Weasley. Won't you tell me anything?"

"Oh dear Merlin, NO! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Eh, mate, I'd back off if I were you. She has a pretty mean Bat-Bogey Hex."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"That was a very impressive hex, young lady," the short fat man said as they walked down the corridor.

"Thank you, sir," she responded.

"I am Professor Slughorn," he said, introducing himself.

"Ginny Weasley," she said.

"Yes, I could tell by the hair. I taught your parents a very long time ago." She gave him a polite smile but said nothing.

"Ah, here we are, my compartment. Come in, come in. I see a few of the others have already arrived." Ginny walked into the large compartment and stifled a groan, just barely.

"This is Blaise Zabini and Marcus Belby, and I'm expecting a few others soon. Please, do sit. Er…how about beside Zabini, over there?" Ginny grimaced but sat down where he was gesturing.

"Yes, yes, isn't this pleasant?" he asked the three students.

"Er, Professor, why are we here, exactly?" Ginny asked, not particularly caring for manners.

"I just thought I'd like to get to know a few of my students better." Before she could respond, a large, wiry-haired youth entered the compartment.

"Ah! Cormac McLaggen! What a pleasure to see you, young man!" The guy nodded and took a seat beside Belby.

"Now we're just waiting for out last two guests. Zabini, I believe you may know them. They're both six-years, like yourself. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom," Slughorn said, looking mighty pleased that he would be eating with "The Chosen One". Zabini barely even glanced at the new professor before answering.

" I know Potter, sir."

"Hmm…what of you, Miss Weasley? Do you know Mr. Potter?"

"I do. Him and Neville are good friends of mine."

"Oh ho! Really now? Interesting."

"Zabini! Do you know Nott, perhaps?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how is he doing?"

"Not so well, sir. His father was arrested during that fiasco at the Ministry." Slughorn frowned.

"I see." An awkward silence fell upon the odd group.

The door slid open and Harry walked in, Neville close behind him.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said, jumping up to greet him. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!" Slughorn gestured for them to take the last two seats and then sat down himself.

"Now, do you know everyone?" he asked the two. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course." Ginny watched her friends barely look over at the Slytherin boy. That was to be expected, especially since Zabini is such good friends with Malfoy.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other-? No?" McLaggen greeted them and they nodded in recognition.

"-and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether-?" Belby gave them a strained smile but said nothing. It was obvious that everybody in the now rather small compartment felt uncomfortable.

"-and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn gestured to Ginny with a large smile. She grimaced over at her two friends and sighed. It was going to be a long night. Ginny tuned out as Slughorn began telling Harry and Neville something about Belby's uncle.

"You could at least try to act like you're paying attention," Zabini muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not much for lying," she whispered in response.

"It's not lying. It's called being polite."

"Which you obviously know so much about," she said scathingly. Zabini offered her a small grin.

"I've got to hand it to you, Weasley, that was clever."

"Gee, thanks. It's good to know you appreciate my insults."

"You're quite rude, did you know that?" Zabini asked her sweetly. She glared at him.

"I think I'm done talking to you," she snapped. He chuckled quietly and turned his attention back to the conversation. Just in time, as Slughorn started asking him questions about his mother.

That went on for a few minutes, and then Neville's rather awkward interview. And then, Harry's turn.

"And now," Slughorn said dramatically, "Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" Ginny sighed inwardly. It was after that meeting that Harry had come to the Burrow.

"'The Chosen One', they're calling you now!" Harry said nothing, just sat there, looking uncomfortable.

"Of course, there have been rumors for years…I remember when-well- after that that terrible night- Lily- James- and you survived- and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary…" Zabini gave a tiny little cough, covering up his initial snort. Ginny glared at him.

Yeah, Zabini, because _you're_ so talented! At posing…" Slughorn turned and looked at the two, chuckling.

"Oh dear! You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!" Zabini leaned back, looking perfectly composed and perhaps a little bit contemptuous. Slughorn turned back to Harry and continued with his questions. Ginny ignored him and turned to Zabini.

"What exactly is your problem?" she hissed.

"I just don't find Potter to be all that…_exceptional_," he responded.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Weasley." She sighed and turned back to the conversation just as Neville started arguing with Slughorn.

"We never heard a prophecy," he said, blushing profusely.

"That's right," Ginny said firmly. "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the _Prophet_ making things up as usual."

"You were both there too, were you?" Slughorn asked, eyeing them both with great interest. Neville blushed and looked down but Ginny stared him firmly in the eye and sat silently.

"Yes…well…it is true that the _Prophet_ often exaggerates, of course…" Slughorn said, wearing his disappointment quite obviously. He started in on a story about Gwenog Jones that, truthfully, only McLaggen and Belby were paying any attention too. Harry was looking around anxiously, obviously trying to figure out a way to excuse himself, and Neville was still staring at the floor, looking like he was trying to disappear. Ginny snuck a glance over at Zabini and started. He was watching her carefully.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"What do you see in that Thomas boy?" he asked. She blinked, surprised by the question.

"Er…what?"

"The one you're seeing?" he prodded.

"Oh, right. Dean. Er, he's a good guy. Smart, funny, nice to me."

"He's completely beneath you. He treats you like his object. His delicate little trinket that's for looking at and touching but not for actually paying attention to or caring about."

"Because you know so much about our relationship?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm very observant."

"Obviously. Or are you just stalking me?"

"I have better things to do with my life than stalk a filthy blood traitor like you," he snapped.

"Right, well now that we've got that all settled. How about we just agree to ignore each other for the rest of eternity?" she snapped before turning away from him. It was quiet for a few minutes, with just Slughorn's unending monologue to keep them company, before Ginny spoke again.

"Are you saying that you treat your girls like a person that's worth paying attention to and not your objects?" He was quiet and she could tell that she had caught him. Blaise Zabini was a notorious lady's man. And a complete jerk, especially when it came to relationships.

"I haven't found somebody who is worth my complete interest and attention yet."

"Ouch. You must have some pretty high standards."

"Higher than yours."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Figure it out."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise- any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he said, winking at Ginny. She swallowed back a remark of disgust.

"Well, off you go, off you go!" Slughorn ushered them all into the darkening corridor.

"See you around, Weasley," Zabini murmured before pushing past Harry and walking away.

"**Goin' Back to Hogwarts" A Very Potter Musical**

_**A/N Okay, well I got a lot of that dialogue from **__Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince__**, just in case you didn't notice. It doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah, Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer, yada yada yada, I am not J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Now, I really hope you like this chapter :)) That was me introducing a little bit more of Zabini and Ginny. Man, I swear those two are so perfect for each other. Not even kidding. Soo…please review? Or don't. It's whatever :)) But hey, at least come back for the next chapter!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	3. One Thing

**Chapter 3: One Thing**

_I've tried playing it cool, girl when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave, 'cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah frozen and can't breathe_

…

'_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

Ginny turned the corner in a rush to get to the Great Hall. She had taken a wrong turn about ten minutes ago and found herself running through the twists and turns of Hogwarts, late for the Sorting.

"Er…Weasley? Is that you?" She turned at the sound of the cold, hesitant voice.

"Zabini?" she said incredulously. "Shouldn't you be at the feast?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I got lost."

"Really?" She nodded defensively.

"It's a big school and even Dumbledore himself-"

"-I wasn't making fun of you," he said, interrupting her tirade.

"Oh." They stood there in silence, watching each other and waiting to see who would speak first.

"You know, it's funny," Zabini said, breaking it first. "I told myself the next time I caught you alone I would tell you. And now, here we are, not two minutes later, and I can't seem to get up the courage to say anything. How do you do it, Ginny?" She took a step back, surprised at his tone. He sounded so…human, vulnerable. Nothing at all like the Blaise Zabini she had gone to school with for the past five years, not even like the semi-human one she'd talked to in the past few days. He was different.

And he'd called her Ginny.

"Do what?" she asked him, slightly confused.

"You have me completely terrified to tell you how I feel. And then there's the fact that I actually have feelings for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I like you. Ginny Weasley. Ginny, I like you a lot. Very much."

"What?"

"I did everything I could to convince myself that I was crazy, trust me. And I'm pretty sure I am crazy. But I still like you."

"But…I-"

"-I know. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't even know why I did. Probably because I just drank an entire bottle of firewhisky. I'm a bit out of it right now. Merlin, I hope I don't remember this in the morning."

"I thought you hated me. I'm a blood traitor, remember?" she snapped. He offered her a sad smile.

"So am I."

"What?"

"People call you a blood traitor because you are Pure-Blood but you associate with Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. I'm a traitor because my entire family is Pure-Blood and followers of the Dark Lord. In fact, all of my friends, everybody I know is a follower of the Dark Lord. But not me. I don't give a crap about any of that." She stared at him in shock, her dark brown eyes wide.

"Really?" He nodded and sighed.

"Right, well sorry for telling you all this. I'm sure you don't actually care or return any of the feelings. I guess it was just wishful thinking. Or the firewhiskey. Yeah, this is probably just the firewhiskey talking. I'm gonna go now. I'll see you around, Ginny."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Hey, where were you?" Dean asked as she sat down. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and shrugged.

"I got lost." He grinned.

"Sounds like my Ginny." She offered him a small smile and stared at her plate, contemplating everything Blaise had just told her. Maybe she was just dreaming. That Blaise Zabini could possibly like her _and_ admit it…it didn't seem very realistic. She must be dreaming. Or hallucinating.

"Hey, Gin? You okay?" Dean asked, looking at her with concern. She nodded and tried to shake these thoughts from her head.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little tired. It's been a long day," she responded.

"Maybe you should go up to the Common Room. Try and rest," he suggested. She sighed and gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, I guess I'll try that. I'll see you in the morning," she said tiredly, kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

Ginny paced in the hallway. _I need a place where I can think, I need a place where I can think, I need a place where I can think._ She opened her eyes and was rewarded with the sight of the door appearing in the wall. She grinned and opened it, peering into the room.

"Ginny?" She sighed in frustration but entered the room.

"How'd you get in?"

"I needed a place to think."

"Huh…so did I."

"What a coincidence." She looked over at the lanky black boy sprawled across the couch. He was watching her with a lazy grin on his face, a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

"What the hell," she said before joining him on the couch.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"The thing is I barely know you. And Dean is a really good guy," Ginny said, taking another sip from her own bottle.

"Dean's a tool. You know that, you're just choosing to ignore it. And you could know me but you, ya know, turned me down cold."

"God, Zabini, it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? I mean, can you seriously deny that you've been attracted to me for years? Because I can't. I think you are the most attractive girl on the entire planet. And you're the only one I've ever been honest with."

"Well that isn't exactly saying much, is it? I mean, I'm sure you're used to lying to people. You're a Slytherin."

"Exactly! But I can't lie to you! I've tried! It's impossible! You're just so…trustworthy, that I can't bring myself to do it."

"Look, okay, maybe I have been slightly attracted to you. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Remember the other night when we were dancing together? Remember how our bodies moved together? They were made to be in sync at all times."

"Is that supposed to be romantic? 'Cause it sounded kind of creepy." He waved away the comment and grinned at her.

"I'm drunk. You can't expect all of my lines to be perfect."

"So you're saying you like me because I'm attractive and we dance good together?" she repeated drily, eying him carefully. He laughed and looked at her.

"No, I mean, that's just part of it. It's also that you're smart, incredibly so, and clever, which isn't the same thing as smart. And you're funny, quick on your feet. You're brave, bold, and honest. You're beautiful. And there's just something about you…you've got this _thing_, this quality that just makes me want to be with you at all times. Well, and freeze up and just run away from you at the same time. You kinda scare me. Well, actually, to be accurate, my feelings for you kinda scare me."

"You sure are honest when you're drunk. And open. You're a very talkative drunk."

"Nah, it's just you."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Have you guys seen Ginny? I just went up there to check on her, and she wasn't there. I didn't notice her leave, did you?" Hermione asked, walking over to her two best friends. Ron frowned and looked up in the direction of his dorm room.

"I swear, if she's in there with Dean I'm going to kill him," he muttered darkly. Hermione snorted.

"Honestly, Ronald. Do you really think she's that stupid?" she asked. Harry grinned.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She knows how to stay out of trouble." Ron scoffed and looked at his best mate.

"Did I not tell you how she snuck out the day we left for Hogwarts?" Hermione stared at him, incredulous.

"No. I don't think you mentioned it," Harry said, curious.

"Yeah well, she refused to tell Mum where she'd been or how she got out. Mum went ballistic on her. I'd like to know how she got out."

"She probably went to Fred and George. Haven't they got the entire Burrow wired?" Harry asked.

"I s'pose so. But I guess they wouldn't tell me, would they?" he said sulkily.

"Have any of you seen Ginny? I wanted to give her this, but one of the girls said she wasn't upstairs," Dean said, running up to them. He was holding a small box with a bright pink ribbon on it, a small frown on his face.

"She's not with you?" Ron snapped. Dean glanced at him, taken aback from his harsh tones.

"Er…no."

"We haven't seen her," Harry said abruptly.

"Oh…okay then. Thanks anyway." He hurried off, headed out of the common room, in search of his girlfriend.

"Honestly, you two can be so rude," Hermione said irately. "I'm going to bed."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Any idea what time it is?" Ginny asked, not bothering to open her eyes. She heard Blaise rustle slightly across from her and then a response.

"Nope. Go back to sleep."

"I'm so drunk," Ginny said tiredly.

"First day of classes are gonna suck. Now go back to sleep," Zabini muttered. She sighed and let the tiredness overtake her, slipping into sleep.

"**One Thing" One Direction**

_**A/N I absolutely had to use this song because I just went to a One Direction concert last week and I love them so much it hurts. Anyhoos, did you like it? Did you hate it? You should tell me. In a review. But only if you want to. Although, I don't see why you wouldn't.**_


	4. The Call

**Chapter 4: The Call**

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Ginny groaned and turned over, immediately falling to the ground.

"Umph," she grunted when she hit the floor. She opened her eyes and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. Before she could discern where she was she heard another voice.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" She looked up at the couch to see Blaise Zabini stretching, blocking his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the windows. Instantly, everything from last night came swimming back into her mind. She groaned again and pressed a hand to her pulsing temple.

"I feel dead," she mumbled. Blaise chuckled and looked down at her.

"I have a feeling death would feel better than this. God, how much did we drink?" Ginny shrugged and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in her shoulder from landing on it.

"I think you were on your third bottle of the night when I showed up," she said hoarsely. He winced and blinked against the sunlight.

"God, I'm surprised I'm not dead."

"I wish I was dead."

"I feel like hell," he muttered. She looked up at the boy, inspecting him carefully.

"You look like hell too," she responded with a small smile. He grimaced in pain as he sat up to look in the mirror. His dark brown eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks held pillow creases. His hair was an uncombed mess and his shirt lay on the other side of the room.

"You don't look too hot yourself, Weasley," he remarked with a grin. She glanced over at the mirror and groaned inwardly, immediately wishing she hadn't. Her long red hair was a messy halo around her face, her eyes were bloodshot with dark creases underneath.

"God, I think I'm dying." Blaise gently laid back down on the couch, closing his eyes carefully.

"I don't even care that I'm missing class right now," he murmured. Ginny closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Dammit. I care but not enough to do something about it." It was quiet for a few minutes before Blaise started talking again.

"God, Weasley this is all your fault. If I didn't like you so much I wouldn't have gotten drunk. And if I hadn't told you that I liked you I wouldn't have gotten turned down. And if I hadn't gotten turned down I wouldn't have gotten even more drunk than I already was. So this is your fault. And this sucks."

"Screw you, Zabini."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Ginny, where have you been?" Dean demanded when she stumbled into the Common Room a few hours later. "I've been looking for you for hours!" She winced and put a hand to her head, desperate to block out the loud noise of his voice. He looked at her, confused for a moment before suspicion fell into his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" he asked incredulously. She shook her head.

"I can honestly say no to that question," she said quietly.

"Well then what's wrong with you?"

"I'm hungover," she said before walking around him to the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Ginny, you can't just walk away from this! We're having a discussion!" he snapped. She ignored him and continued walking.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"I mean, I think I like him. Do I like him? I don't know. What about Dean? What about Dean? Should I tell him? Of course not. God, I'm so stressed. He's right though, I am seriously attracted to him. Maybe we are meant to be together. But is this just pressure or lust or something? Or do I really like this guy? ARGH! I'm so confused! What am I going to-"

"-Uh, Ginny? Are you okay?" Ginny turned on her heel, surprised to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm…totally fine," she responded, sounding totally unconvincing. Hermione walked in and sat on the bed next to Ginny's. Ginny followed suit and sat on her own bed.

"Dean said you were drunk last night." Ginny groaned and leaned against her pillows.

"One mistake and he's never going to let it go, is he?"

"I'm sure if you'd just talk to him, he would." Ginny scoffed and looked away from her closest friend.

"I can't talk to him, Hermione. Then he'll start asking questions that I don't know the answers to."

"Well you at least owe him to try. He was freaking out last night and all day. You don't show up until three o'clock in the afternoon and you're completely hungover. You looked like you were about to pass out!" Hermione yelled. Ginny pressed her hands against her ears.

"I probably was about to pass out! God, stop yelling! Please!"

"Talk to him, Ginny."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Dean?" she said quietly. He looked up from his book and glanced over at Seamus before giving her his full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked timidly. He nodded and stood, following her to a more secluded corner of the room.

"I'm so sorry about last night. And this morning. You know I wasn't feeling good yesterday. Well, I haven't been able to sleep lately. And I remembered Fred and George once saying that firewhiskey helped you get to sleep. So I drank a bottle of firewhiskey and ended up in the Room of Requirement. I stayed the night there and when I woke up this morning I wasn't really feeling up to moving so I just stayed there until I realized that people were probably looking for me. I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to worry anybody, I was just trying to get a full night of sleep. Please, please forgive me." Dean looked at her closely, staring straight into her eyes before breaking out into a grin.

"Of course I forgive you, Gin. I love you," he whispered, engulfing her in his arms. Normally she was glad to have his arms around her, comfortable in his warm embrace. But tonight she was uncomfortable, unable to banish Blaise from her thoughts. She broke away quickly and he looked at her, concerned.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey?" he suggested.

"Yeah…I think I should. I'll see you later."

"Do you want me to come with?" She hesitated and looked at him, so hopeful, so kind and caved. She nodded and he grinned, reaching for her hand.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Have you been under a lot of stress or pressure lately?" Madame Pomfrey questioned. Ginny sat quietly, thinking. Ginny, I like you a lot. Well, actually, to be accurate, my feelings for you kinda scare me. She shook all Blaise-related thoughts from her mind and looked at Madame Pomfrey.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." She shrugged and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small vial.

"Well, this is a sleeping potion. It takes a half hour to activate. I'd like you to sleep here tonight," she said, holding it out for Ginny. She took it gratefully and walked over to one of the beds. There was some guy in the bed beside her but other than that the Hospital Wing was empty. Maybe most people don't get injured or sick this early in the year.

"Okay, well g'nite, Ginny. I hope you sleep okay." Dean kissed her gently and followed Madame Pomfrey out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, the other guy rolled over.

"Hello, Weasley. What a coincidence." Ginny glanced over at Blaise and groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" He flashed her a grin.

"This is the second night in a row that you have sought out my company. If you want to sleep with me, just say so." She sneered at him.

"Haha, you're too funny," she said sarcastically. He laughed.

"I like to think so," he said, not even trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"You're haunting me, aren't you?" she snapped.

"More like stalking. It's the attraction. I just can't resist you. Just like, I'm sure, you can't resist me."'

"Shove off, Zabini."

-**LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Hey, Blaise? When you told me how you felt…what did you expect me to do?" The other bed was silent for a few seconds before she heard a quiet answer.

"I don't know. I guess I had hoped that you'd feel the same."

"But how did you know I wouldn't go and tell everybody what you said to me?"

"I already answered that question, Ginny. I believe you to be a trustworthy girl. I trust you." She sat up and looked at him.

"Hey, Blaise?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here," she said quietly. He sat up and looked at her, scrutinizing her carefully in the darkness. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to hers, sitting next to her.

"Yes?" She stared into his eyes, looking for something, anything that would cause her to stop.

"I'm really going to regret this someday," she murmured, leaning towards him.

"I really hope not," he replied just before their lips met. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm really tired," she muttered. He laughed and eased her down, against her pillows.

"Yeah well, the potion was supposed to start working in half an hour. I'd say it's been half an hour. Goodnight, Weasley," he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Night, Zabini," she said, holding back a yawn.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Hey, Ginny, it's morning," Blaise hissed. Ginny grumbled and turned over to face him. The second she saw his face, memories from last night came racing forward.

"Blaise…did we…did we kiss last night?" Ginny asked incredulously. Blaise offered her a smile and nodded.

"Yep. Best kiss you've ever had in your life," he teased. She sat in silence, staring at him.

"Oh God, I cheated on Dean."

"You could break up with him," Blaise suggested, "then it wouldn't be considered cheating."

"What? No! I'm not breaking up with him! This is never going to happen again. So if you think about it, I don't actually have to tell him because I'm never going to cheat again."

"So you're just going to forget that last night ever happened? That it meant something?" Blaise demanded angrily, his eyes filled with hurt and an icy cruelness. Ginny glared at him.

"It didn't mean anything. It was a lapse of better judgment." He shook his head, frustrated, and stood, preparing to leave.

"Screw you, Weasley," he snapped as he exited the Hospital Wing.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Morning, Ginny. You feeling any better?" Dean asked, resting his hand on the small of her back as she sat down. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, seeing Blaise sitting beside Malfoy, an indifferent expression on his face.

"Yeah. I'm feeling fan-freakin'-tastic," she said bitterly.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic," he teased.

"I'm fine, Dean," she said abruptly, not even trying to be polite. He subtly removed his hand and offered her a small smile.

"Well…that's good to know," he said quietly, trying to avoid a confrontation.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

I need to find Blaise Zabini. I need to find Blaise Zabini. I need to find Blaise Zabini. Ginny opened her eyes slowly and let loose a quick breath of relief. The door had appeared. She opened it and peered in carefully.

"Go away." She ignored the request and stepped into the room, watching as the door faded away.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. Now go away."

"Come on, Zabini. Can't you at least look at me?" she asked. He turned away from the window and looked at her.

"What do you want, Weasley? You've already done a pretty good job of getting me drunk and ripping my heart out and walking all over it. What next? Why don't you just finish it and perform the Killing Curse on me? I mean, you can't really do much worse than that. At least, nothing that you haven't already done."

"God, Blaise! Just shut up and listen! I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't trying to hurt you or…or walk over your heart. I was trying to protect myself. I got scared! I mean, I barely know you and here I am confessing everything to you! And on top of that my feelings for you were kind of terrifying! I'm supposed to hate you and instead I'm insanely attracted to you! That scares me!"

"And you don't think I'm scared stiff by the thought that I like someone like you, Weasley? You are everything that my family and friends want to rid this planet of! And yet I just want to spend every moment with you!"

"And you're exactly the kind of person that my family and friends want to rid this planet of! Especially my brothers! And yet here I am. For some reason, unknown to me, I decided to come find you and talk to you and maybe try to have another chance with you." He looked up at her, shock written across his features.

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, last night I had this feeling. And then, when we kissed, I got hopeful. And then scared. But then I started thinking about what it would be like to be with you. And then the word 'yes' kept popping into my mind. And now, here I am." He stood up and swiftly stepped towards her. In just a second he was standing directly in front of her.

"'Yes' as in you want to be with me?" he whispered, locking his dark brown eyes onto hers. She slid her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers.

"Yes," she replied before kissing him deeply.

"**The Call" Regina Spektor"**

_**A/N Okay, I realized that Dean is coming off somewhat as a jerk. That's because I don't like Dean. I never did. I would rather her be with…Michael Corner than Dean. He just seems like a complete tool to me. So yeah. Anyhoos, I hope you liked this chapter! :)) I'm really enjoying writing this story, which is probably obvious by the length of the chapters. I'm so proud of myself because this is, so far, the longest story I've ever written. Yay for me!**_


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 5: Dirty Little Secret**

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone_

…

_Who has to know?_

Ginny walked passed Harry and Hermione, humming to herself.

"Er…Ginny?" Harry asked hesitantly. She turned to look at him, a pleasant smile gracing her features.

"Yes?" Hermione rose an eyebrow and Harry stifled a laughed.

"Nothing, I was just…are you okay?" he asked her. She laughed lightly and shook her head in amusement.

"Never better," she replied, walking over to Dean and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, Dean," she said sweetly. He looked down at his girlfriend, surprised.

"Hello…Ginny. Everything okay?" She laughed again.

"Of course. Everything's perfect. Why wouldn't it be?" She gave his hand a squeeze and then sat down, reaching for some toast. Ron was sitting across from her, staring at her in confusion as he stuffed himself with food.

"Oh Ronald, your table manners are atrocious," she said with a giggle.

"'Oo are 'oo 'n what 'ave 'oo dung wit my shitter?" Ron demanded through a mouthful of food. Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust and sat beside Ginny.

"Honestly Ron, you could at least wait until you're done chewing," she snapped. Harry laughed and sat beside Ron, clapping him on the back.

"Really mate, that's disgusting," he said with a grin. Ron shot him a quick glare but said nothing. Fred came over and ruffled Ginny's hair, George standing beside him.

"Good morning, little sister. We hear you're being uncharacteristically happy today. Any reason?" he asked. Ginny grinned up at her older brothers.

"Nope. Just happy," she replied.

"I could tell you what it is," Cormac McLaggen said, sitting a little ways down the table. The group looked over at him questioningly.

"It's really quite obvious," he said snobbily.

"Just spit it out," Ron snapped. Cormac's face split into a large grin and he stared straight at Ginny as he answered.

"She got it in last night!" he exclaimed before falling into hysterical laughter. Ron and Harry both turned to Dean, wearing matching twin murderous expressions. Hermione was watching Cormac with an expression of complete disgust. The twins were looking as if they were contemplating the best way of subtly killing Cormac McLaggen and Ginny was just sitting there grinning like an idiot.

"I swear I don't know what he's talking about," Dean stammered. Seamus glared at Ron.

"You bloody moron! You were in the same room with him all night, weren't you, eh?" he pointed out. Ron tensed and the relaxed.

"Er…I s'pose so," he replied uncomfortably.

"Sorry, mate" he apologized to Dean. Dean shrugged and smiled.

"No sweat, mate."

"McLaggen's wrong. He's just a prat," Ginny said before standing and sauntering out of the Great Hall.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"I'm not much a fan for the morning," Blaise said, yawning as he looked over at his girlfriend. She had walked into the Room of Requirement a few minutes ago, quickly relating what had happened in the Great Hall.

"That's a shame, because I'm pretty sure it's a scene you would have loved to see," she responded. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm rarely interested with the affairs of Gryffindors," he said rudely. She glared at him and he blushed uncharacteristically.

"Sorry," he muttered, "bad habit." Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair, her red hair spilling across her shoulders.

"Whatever," she said, quickly dismissing it. "I can't honestly say I'm a fan of all you Slytherins." Blaise sighed and glanced at her.

"We're not all bad." Ginny snorted.

"Right. You're all children of Death Eaters, wannabe Death Eaters, and/or actual Death Eaters yourselves."

"Nice to know you have such a high opinion of my friends."

"Because you're one to talk," she retorted. He grinned and walked over to her.

"Hush. I don't want to fight with you," he murmured, sitting beside her on the comfy old armchair. She sighed and fell into his embrace. They sat in silence for a few seconds, Blaise trailing his finger lightly up and down her arm.

"Was that our first fight?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"No. We've argued plenty of times and that definitely was not a fight. There wasn't any screaming or throwing of heavy objects." Ginny glanced at him skeptically.

"Who have you ever seen fight like that?" she asked incredulously. He laughed and looked down at her.

"My mother. And Pansy Parkinson."

"Why have you fought with Pansy Parkinson?"

"Well, I haven't," he replied, "but I have seen her and Draco go at it. Those two can yell for hours. It can be quite entertaining." Ginny laughed and shook her head, leaning against him.

"I really like you, Zabini," she whispered. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and buried his face in her hair.

"Hey, Weasley? Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm kinda Dean's girlfriend."

"Consider him your cover-up," Zabini suggested, looking down at her with his long, slanted eyes.

"That feels kinda…dirty. Wrong, you know?"

"No…I don't know. I think it's a perfect idea."

"Well of course you do. You're the one that came up with it."

"Do you honestly like Dean? Because if you do then we might as well not even be doing this."

"No! I mean, yes, as a friend. But I don't like him enough to lose this…whatever 'this' is. I really like you, Blaise."

"Well then?" She sat quietly, thinking it over before shrugging in agreement.

"Well, okay. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." He grinned and leaned down, kissing her deeply.

"And please don't let me see you two…going at it," he said, pulling away. She laughed.

"Why? Would you be jealous?"

"Absolutely," he whispered darkly, his lips a breath from her ear. She shivered and he laughed, pulling away again.

"So, how was your day?" he asked amiably.

"It's eight-thirty. My day has barely even started."

"…Whatever." She stood up, reaching for his hand and pulling him up with her.

"Which reminds me that we should be getting to class," she said with a smile. His smile fell but a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Five more minutes?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"No more minutes. We've already missed an entire day of classes thanks to yesterday." He pulled her even closer, pressing his body against hers as he slid his hands around her waist.

"Three more minutes?" he asked as he buried his face in her neck, trailing tiny kisses along it. She took a step away from, separating the two quickly. A fierce blush colored her cheeks and a blazing look graced her features.

"No," she said, trying to calm herself. She turned on her heel and walked to the door, opening it and turning to deliver one more parting line.

"And stop trying to seduce me," she said with a wink as she walked out.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

Ginny yawned and glanced over at the window. A large tawny owl was sitting on the sill, impatiently tapping the glass. .

"Luna!" Ginny hissed, trying not to disturb Professor Binns. Her odd friend glanced at her questioningly. She gestured to the window beside her and mimed opening it. Luna nodded and smiled before turning to the window. She quietly slid it open and allowed the owl to inch into the room. Luna read the name on the scroll and then looked up at Ginny.

"It's for you," she said quietly. She quickly untied the message and slid it to Ginny before letting the owl back out.

Ginny picked up the scroll and inspected the messy sprawl of handwriting.

Ginny Weasley

Professor Binns class

She opened it, curious to know who would be sending her mail while she was in class and laughed.

I'll keep you my secret, Weasley. My heart's secret. When can we meet again? Merlin, I feel like a moron writing that. But I really want to see you again. Meet me tonight? In the Room of Requirement? I look forward to seeing you there. Have an excellent day!

P.S. I hope you're failing miserably in your classes right now because of yesterday. I am. And it doesn't help that I'm not even trying to concentrate today. Too many thoughts of you.

"**Dirty Little Secret" All-American Rejects**

_**A/N Lol, so the idea for the note actually came from my boyfriend. Believe it or not, he did that. Except he was the one delivering it. He walked into my classroom one day (it was the day after we had skipped school…I know, I'm a terrible person :D) and said he had to deliver something for my math teacher. Nope. It was just a cheesy note from my totally cliché boyfriend. Hehe. **_

_**Okay, now that I got that little love story off my chest…I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, REVIEW! If you didn't, REVIEW! I'm open to both compliments and criticisms. **_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	6. Just A Kiss

**Chapter 6: Just A Kiss**

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_Never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you_

_In my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on the lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_Just a kiss goodnight_

"Zabini?" Ginny whispered as she tiptoed into the dark room. The curtains were drawn away from the window, allowing beams of moonlight to stream into the room. Instead of the couch that was previously there, a large nest of pillows and blankets lay on the floor. She peered around the room curiously.

"Blaise?" she called in a sing-song voice. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"Yes?" he asked, pressing against her. She turned around and grinned.

"What is all this?" He shrugged and reached for her hand.

"I don't know. I just wanted a place for us to sleep. The Room came up with all of this." He pulled her to the pile of cushions and comforts.

"We're staying the night here?" Ginny asked, slightly nervous. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Relax. We're just sleeping," he whispered. She leaned into him and smiled softly.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"It's so weird. I mean, people see me as this cold, rude, stuck-up guy and I'm not. Okay, I can be rude and yes, I often think I'm better than people; but the only reason I rarely talk to people is because I have nothing to say. Now with you, it's completely different. It's impossible for me to hold back when I'm with you." Ginny opened her eyes and looked over at him. He was wearing a contented smile, his eyes half-closed. She pressed closer to him, her cheek resting over his heart. She could feel his heart beating, thrumming against her, lulling her. He had one hand pressed lightly against her back, another linked with hers.

"I wish we could just freeze this moment. Freeze it and live it forever," Ginny whispered. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Forever is composed of nows, Gin," he replied quietly.

"Forever is composed of nows," she repeated, tasting the words, "I like that."

"Emily Dickinson."

"You read Muggle poetry?" she asked him incredulously.

"I read anything I can get my hands on. I read the label on pumpkin juice." She giggled and rested down again.

"I liked your little letter," she said, breaking the silence. She felt his smile as he trailed small kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, it was super cheesy and one hundred percent cliché, but I liked it." He chuckled and twined his fingers in her hair.

"Good," he murmured. She pulled his face up towards her and brought their lips together, reveling in the great and terrible beauty of their kiss.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"I just want to hold you tonight," Blaise whispered, pulling her close, smoothing her hair away from her face. She smiled gratefully.

"Yeah…let's just take this slow."

"We have until the end of forever. No need to rush things," he said. He kissed her lightly on the nose and she smiled.

"Just a kiss goodnight, then," she murmured before kissing him.

"Just a kiss goodnight."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

Ginny blinked, taking in the sunlight streaming into the room. She slowly sat up and looked at the sleeping Blaise beside her. When he sleeps, his face loses the cold hardness it normally holds. She lifted a hand to brush his cheek and smiled when his eyelashes fluttered. She leaned down until her mouth was right next to his ear.

"Blaise, wake up. It's morning." He opened his eyes slightly and smiled into her curtain of hair, sliding his hands up her back, pulling her to him.

"Good morning, Red," he whispered. She giggled and kissed his nose.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," she teased before pulling away. She stood up and looked down at him. He wrapped an arm around her leg and groaned.

"Don't go," he begged. She laughed and released her leg.

"Get up. We're gonna be late for breakfast."

"It's too early. I don't want to get up." She nudged his ribs carefully, smiling down at him.

"Get up, Zabini!"

"Oh, we're on a last name basis now?" She shrugged and walked over to the window.

"I figured it might help motivate you to get up."

"…No dice, Weasley," he teased.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Dean asked as soon as she entered the Great Hall. She nodded and he reached for her elbow, leading her into the corridor.

"Where were you last night? The other girls said you weren't in the dorm and I know you weren't in the Hospital Wing."

"Look, I'm fine. I just found a place where I can actually fall asleep, and stay asleep."

"Where?" In Blaise Zabini's arms.

"I don't know, it's some old classroom. Something about it just relaxes. Don't worry. I talked to Dumbledore and I'm already be there." He regarded her suspiciously but nodded.

"Well okay then, I guess." He leaned forward and she immediately jumped back. He looked at her, hurt reflecting in his eyes.

"It's just a kiss, Gin," he said quietly. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just kind of jumpy." She kissed him lightly and left him, walking into the Great Hall.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Weasley!" A hand snaked out at her from behind a drapery, locking around her wrist. It quickly pulled her behind the drapery and she find herself face-to-face with Blaise Zabini.

"What were you and Dean doing this morning?" She glared at him.

"Having sex, Zabini. What do you think?" she demanded angrily.

"I don't know! Why do you think I was asking? I'm trying not to be all possessive and jerky but it's freakin' hard! I seriously wanted to punch him when I saw him touching you."

"God, he's my boyfriend! He kind of expects a little bit more than a touch on the elbow! You're going to have to get used to that!"

"I know that! You think I don't know that? Because I do. That's why I'm so pissed! Because I can't exactly say something! It's my fault you're even in this position."

"Exactly. It's your fault," Ginny snapped. He dropped his hand and ran it through his hair, frustrated. He exhaled slowly and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I agreed to keep it to a minimum when you were around. I shouldn't be getting pissed at you. I agreed to it."

"And I shouldn't be getting pissed at you just because you're trying to keep cover." She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. He responded immediately, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" he whispered, pressing his lips into her hair.

"**Just A Kiss" Lady Antebellum**

_**A/N Sooo? At this point I'm having a lot of fun, because I'm in that writing zone where ideas just keep coming and they're brilliant and fit together perfectly. I actually have most of this story written (outlines! Who knew they were helpful?) But it's all in my head. And then a few random things on paper, like what songs I'm using, what's gonna happen with what song. But the details, the conversations and such…yeah, that's all in my head. Give it a while. Review? I think yes.**_


	7. Dancin' Crazy

**Chapter 7: Dancin' Crazy**

_I like you_

_And you like me_

_We get together_

_And we're happy_

_Did you hear me say that?_

_D-d-d-d-did you hear me say that?_

_Smack!_

_And I like the way that we kiss_

_You and me together like this_

_Did you hear me say that?_

"Hey, Ginny?" Ginny looked up from her essay and smiled at Dean.

"Hey," she said warmly. He relaxed, visibly relieved by her kind greeting and walked over to her.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked, holding his hand out for her. She glanced down at her essay, hesitant, before looking back at him. His eyes were hopeful and he was wearing a small smile. She sighed inwardly but smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure. I can finish this later." She slipped her hand into his as he led her out of the Common Room.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"I miss you, Gin," Dean said as they strolled by the lake. She looked at him quizzically.

"You see me all the time," she reminded him. He shrugged and sighed.

"I know, but we never hang out anymore. You've been avoiding me ever since before school even started. Refusing to meet me in Diagon Alley, ignoring my owls, turning the opposite direction when you see me in the corridors. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not trying to avoid you, it's just been working out that way. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Am I?" he demanded. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Dean. I'm not avoiding you, I swear. I've just been really busy. This is my O.W.L.s year and you know how the professors get. They're already piling the work on. Plus with my sleeping problem, I've just had a lot to deal with. I'm sorry. I really, truly am." He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered before kissing her deeply. She leaned into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Hey, Blaise come check this out!" Malfoy exclaimed with a laugh. His tall friend stretched and stood up, strolling over to the window Malfoy stood by.

"What?"

"Weasley and her boy-toy are going at it in full view of the world," he said, pointing to a couple standing next to the lake. Blaise's jaw tightened and his hands formed fists, although he tried to hide it.

"As if anybody would want to watch this. Who gives a damn? She's a filthy blood-traitor and he's a Half-blood. Maybe." Malfoy snorted and turned away from the window, clapping his closest friend on the back.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Blaise," he praised. Blaise looked at his closely, inspecting the dark circles under his eyes and the abnormal paleness of his skin.

"Draco, are you feeling alright?" he asked hesitantly. A glimmer of fear shone in his grey eyes for a second before disappearing.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Perhaps your in over your head with this whole 'task' the Dark Lord has set you?" Blaise suggested.

"I'm fine, Blaise," he snapped, turning away. Blaise set a hand on his shoulder.

"If I can help-"

"-You can't! Nobody can, okay? This is something I have to do on my own! To prove myself!"

"Draco, you're sixteen! You shouldn't have to be 'proving yourself'!"

"God, now you sound like my mother, Zabini. Just shove off, alright?" Blaise's eyes turned icy cold and he glared at Draco.

"Fine. Shove off. Got it." He turned on his heel and stomped out of the Common Room.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

He walked into the Room of Requirement, unsurprised to see Ginny waiting, stretched out on the blankets. He ignored her and walked over to the window, looking out at the same lake he had viewed earlier.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" he asked casually. She came behind him and slid her arms around his waist, leaning against his back.

"I take it you saw?"

"And if I hadn't you just gave me some reason to be suspicious."

"What did you expect, Blaise?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect it to suck this much."

"I'm sorry. I've already said that. There's not much more I can say."

"I know that. But that doesn't make it not piss me off. Look, I'll live, okay?" he snapped. She pulled away from him and set her hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Draco," he said, running a hand over his face, exhausted. Her face hardened slightly, but to her credit she said nothing spiteful.

"Is everything okay?" He shrugged.

"I doubt it. But I don't really want to talk about it." She nodded in understanding and slipped her hand into his.

"Wanna take your mind off of it?" He looked down at her and she grinned.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Are we in…Honeydukes?" he asked her incredulously. She laughed and gave a nod.

"Yep. It helps to have Fred and George as brothers. They know all the secret passages. Such as the one into Honeydukes."

"Do you know where the rest are?"

"Yep," she replied shortly.

"Do you want to tell me where?" She thought about it for a second and then grinned.

"Nope. Come on." She led him out of the store and into the streets of Hogsmeade.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"This is it." He looked up at the sky, his eyes wide in shock.

"Holy crap," he said in awe. She laughed and stared at the beautiful sight.

"Right? It's insane."

"Is it always like this?"

"Nope. Only once a month. And you can see it best from right here."

"Wow." They looked at the giant moon, glowing brightly. The fullness of the moon beamed on them as they stood together.

"This is the closest I've ever been to the moon. I feel like I could touch it," he whispered. She giggled and pointed to one of the clusters of stars.

"That's Ursa Minor. It holds the star Polaris, near the North Pole." He glanced at her, impressed.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"My dad. He's really fascinated with Muggle things and astronomy counts to him. He taught me when I was little." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I like this," he whispered. "I feel happy." She snuggled against his chest, reveling in the warmth.

"Good," she responded quietly. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling her as close as he could.

"**Dancin' Crazy" Miranda Cosgrove**

_**A/N Okay, before I start my rambling about the story, I have a question. Why, in this song, does Miranda say "Smack!"? It makes no sense to me! It's totally random and pointless and just completely bizarre. Now, my story, love? Like? Hate? Dislike? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. TELL ME REVIEW TELL ME REVIEW TELL ME REVIEW TELL ME REVIEW TELL ME REVIEW!**_

_**^^ My English teacher would have a heart palpitation if she saw those sentences :))**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	8. Feels Like Love

**Chapter 8: Feels Like Love**

_Feels like love_

_Feels like love_

_You've got me spinning now_

_I feel your happiness all around_

_I'm not sure what I'm getting into_

_Feels like love_

_We're not the same _

_Everybody knows_

_That's the best thing about us though_

_So hard to believe it but it's true_

_Feels like love_

_We see the world in different ways_

_But I'm lovin' every minute of every day_

_Against the odds we'll make it through_

…

_Seems too hard to do this_

_We're gonna work it out_

_Nothing about us makes sense_

"Hey, Blaise." Ginny looked up. She watched as Daria Brennan walked over to her boyfriend and sat down.

"Hey, Daria," he said, looking up at her. Ginny pretended to read the book in front of her as she watched the two interact.

"So, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend," Daria said, watching him carefully. She flipped her long brown curls over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," he replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Would you like to go with me? I was thinking maybe we could go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Together?"

"Well yeah. I mean, Pansy was saying the other day that she thinks you're interested in me and I thought 'better late than never', you know?" He chuckled and glanced over at Ginny, before turning to her and smiling.

"Sure, Daria. I'd love to," he responded. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She kissed him on the cheek and left. Ginny watched her leave and then glanced over at Blaise. He was watching her carefully, his eyes full of amusement. She turned away and looked back at her book, attempting to ignore him.

A ball of paper hit her on the head and she looked up, immediately glaring at Zabini.

"Open it," he whispered loudly. She sighed and picked it, quickly uncrumpling it.

Hmm…jealous much?

Hardly. I don't care what you do.

You're a terrible liar.

No I'm not.

Hey, Gin…that's a lie :)

Screw you, Zabini.

That's cute. You love me, Weasley.

She sighed and crumpled up the note, throwing it back without a response. Just as it hit the table he was sitting at, Dean walked into the library.

"Hey, Ginny," he said, kissing her and sitting down.

"Hey, Dean!"

"So I was thinking we should go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Like, together."

"We always go to Hogsmeade together, Dean," she pointed out. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I know, but this time I want to go _together_ together. We always have someone with us when we go. This time I want it to be just us."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," she replied with a smile. He beamed gratefully and leaned in, kissing her softly.

"Thanks, Gin," he whispered.

"You're welcome. Now would you care to help me write this stupid essay?" she asked, sliding her worn parchment towards him. He glanced down at the title and scoffed.

"Right. Like I could help with you Potions. Ask Hermione. Or Harry. He's the Potions star this year," he joked. Ginny frowned.

"Yes, and Hermione is really ticked off because of it."

"She's used to be on top. Soon enough she'll get used to this."

"I doubt it."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"So, you're going to Hogsmeade with Thompson?" Blaise asked her casually. She nodded and looked over at him.

"And you're going with Daria?"

"Yep. It's gonna be…fun," he said, faltering for a better word. She laughed at his unenthusiastic tone and he mock-glared at her.

"It isn't funny! At least you get to go with somebody you like! Daria is like…the perfect Slytherin. She's clever, spiteful, mean, and huge on Purebloods-only. She's terrible."

"She seemed pretty nice."

"That's because I'm a Pureblood and I'm agreeing to go on a date with her. If I had said no she would have done everything in her power to find out why. So it would take about a full two seconds for her to figure out that we're together and then use that information to blackmail me. Or you. Or both of us."

"Wow. She sure sounds charming," Ginny teased. He groaned and dropped his face into his hands.

"This is going to be the worst date of my entire life!"

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"I've heard she's easy," Daria whispered in Blaise's ear as they walked up the path to Hogsmeade. They had unfortunately ended up behind Dean and Ginny, whom Daria was talking about. His blood boiled at her words but he didn't retaliate.

"Well, I don't know who would want her," she said, full of cold superiority.

"A lot of the guys around here find her attractive." Daria turned the full force of her bright green eyes to him, flashing.

"But you don't, do you, Blaise?" she asked, her voice sweet but her eyes carrying an obvious warning.

"I would never touch a filthy traitor like her," he snapped, his stomach turning at his words. Daria smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"I didn't think so. You're too pure for that."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Your brother looks like he's about to murder me," Dean muttered, glancing over at the table Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at.

"Please, all we're doing is holding hands."

"He still looks like he wants to kill me."

"Well, maybe we should give him a reason," she said flirtatiously. He glanced over at her and grinned.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Dean! Ginny!" Seamus ran into the Three Broomsticks and rushed over to their table. Dean glared at his friend.

"What?"

"Katie Bell's been cursed! She was screaming and twitching and it's really bad! Come on, we've got to get to the Common Room!" Ginny looked at Dean, panicked.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

Ginny peered around the corner and took a breath of relief. She rushed to the entrance of the Room of Requirement and opened it. Making sure nobody was watching her, she slipped in. She immediately collapsed into Blaise's arms, trying her best not to cry. He smoothed her hair and held her close, comforting her.

"It's okay, Gin. It's gonna be okay."

"She almost died, Blaise," she whispered against his chest.

"I know."

"Hermione told me that Harry thinks Malfoy did it."

"Malfoy was in detention with McGonagall. Potter just has an unhealthy obsession with him." Ginny scoffed and looked up into Blaise's dark brown eyes, cold for everybody but her.

"It's not like it isn't a mutual obsession. You know how much Malfoy detests Harry."

"Yes, but why would he try to kill some random innocent? He can be rude but he isn't a murderer, Gin."

"I know. It's just what Harry thinks."

"Freakin' Potter," he muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Hey, he's one of my closest friends. Watch it, Zabini," she reprimanded him. He sighed and tossed her a grin.

"Do you realize how completely different we are?"

"Yeah, but that's the best part about us. The fact that we see the world in completely different ways and yet we're still willing to be with each other is a _good_ thing."

"I'm not quite sure what we're getting ourselves into." She smiled and hugged tightly.

"I'm getting into you," she whispered.

"**Feels Like Love" Cheetah Girls**

_**A/N Okay, no judging. I actually like this song. It's probably their only song that I will ever willingly listen to. Soo….love? Like? Hate? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW! …Please? :))**_

_**On another, completely unrelated note, my computer thinks this story is at a third grade reading level. And I've been putting tons of creative energy into this thing, so yeah, I was kinda offended. Yet, my stupid English essay that I wrote in about ten minutes was on an eleventh grade reading level. Yeah. On the plus side, it's for my eleventh grade English class. So that's good. It's written on the right level :))**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	9. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Chapter 9: Extraordinary Merry Christmas**

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_Hold me tight and kiss me slow_

_The snow is high_

_So come inside_

_I wanna hear you say to me_

_It's a very merry merry merry Christmas_

…_.._

_I know what I want_

_It's who I'm with_

_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

…_.._

_Slip away so secretly_

_Can't you see how this could be_

_The greatest gift of all?_

"Gin, we've got an owl from Mum," Ron said, leaning over Hermione. Ginny grimaced at her brother and reached for the parchment.

"Sorry, Hermione," she muttered. Hermione glared at Ron and he leaned away from her.

"Right, er…sorry, Hermione." Ginny quickly glanced over the letter, a small smile forming on her face.

"It says we have to stay here for Christmas break?" she asked, looking up at her brother. He nodded, stuffing a waffle into his mouth.

"Yeah, I s'pose they're gonna go see Bill this year. And something about Percy not wanting to come so it wouldn't be a real holiday anyway," he said. Fred came over and squeezed himself next to Ginny.

"What's this about Percy? Did Mum finally realize he's a complete git?"

"Mum wants us to stay here for Christmas since Percy won't be joining us for the holiday." Fred grinned and pumped his fist.

"Blimey, Christmas at Hogwarts! I've got to tell Lee. And George!" He stood, reached for a piece of toast, and left as quickly as he had appeared.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"I'm going to miss you, Gin. I was looking forward to hanging out during the break," Dean murmured, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I know. But Mum and Dad are going to see Bill and we just can't afford for all of us to go."

"I'm still going to miss you." She laughed and caressed his cheek softly.

"I'm going to miss you too," she whispered before kissing him.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Blaise!" Ginny burst into the Room of Requirement, a wide smile on her face. He looked up from his book, puzzled.

"…Yes?" She ran over and plopped down beside him, resting her hand on his knee.

"Guess what!"

"You're an alien and you want to eat my brains?" She stopped and looked at him.

"What?!" He chuckled and set his book on the table.

"I've been reading these Muggle novels and there's a lot of vampires, werewolves, and zombies in them. And eating of brains. And dying and love."

"Really?"

Yep."

"And people buy those?"

"Yep."

"And read them? For entertainment?"

"Yep."

"…Well then. Okay, stop distracting me. I'm trying to tell you something brilliant."

"What?"

"I'm staying here for Christmas!" He grabbed her hand and stood, swinging her in a happy embrace.

"Really?!" he exclaimed joyously.

"Yes!" She hugged him tightly.

"This is awesome, Gin! We're going to have Christmas together!" She laughed and kissed him lightly.

"I know. Dean isn't too happy about it but-"

"-But nobody cares about Dean so it's okay!" Blaise teased.

-**LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Umph," Blaise grunted as he ran into somebody.

"God, I'm so sorry," she said, her red hair falling into her face. He grinned and brushed it away.

"Not a problem, Weasley," he said.

"Blaise! We're in the middle of the corridor! Anybody could see us!"

"True. So let's go somewhere nobody can see us." She smiled and moved to take a step back.

"Uh…Blaise. I can't move," she told him. He furrowed his brow and looked at her before attempting to move himself.

"Neither can I."

"Why not?"

"Blaise! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you…is that Weasley?"

"Draco! Uh…what's wrong?"

"You're stuck under the mistletoe with Ginny Weasley." Blaise swore under his breath and glanced at Ginny.

"We're not going to be able to move until we kiss," he muttered.

"Malfoy is right there!" she hissed in return.

"Ginny! I've been looking for you for ages. What are you doing?" Ginny swore under her breath as well as she watched Harry, Hermione, and Ron turn the corner.

"Great. Now we're stuck in a hall of losers and blood traitors," Malfoy complained. Blaise looked down at Ginny before quickly mouthing an "I'm sorry".

"Well, I'm not about to kiss this filthy blood traitor," he snapped to Malfoy. Ron took an angry step towards him.

"Oi! Don't you talk about my sister that way!"

"Well I wouldn't want to kiss a disgusting, stuck-up jerk like _you_, Zabini!" Ginny returned.

"Break the bloody enchantment, Draco!"

"I don't know how!" he retorted angrily. Hermione sighed and glared at the two Slytherins.

"It's impossible. The only way to move from under the mistletoe is to kiss one another."

"Does it _have_ to be on the lips?" Ginny asked with fake disgust.

"Unfortunately for you, yes," she responded.

"Damn."

"Please," Blaise scoffed, "kissing me wouldn't just be the best part of your day, Weasley, it would be the best part of your life." Malfoy snorted and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Well you have fun. I'm not about to watch you kiss her. I'll some disinfectant ready when you come back." He stalked off, not wearing his usual arrogance or confidence, but a mere shadow of it.

"Well, I'm not about to watch my little sister get it on with a _Slytherin_," Ron said, disturbed by the thought of it.

"You two had better just get it over with," Hermione said before leading Harry away.

"What do you think, Weasley?" Blaise whispered as he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I think we'd better take our time," she whispered in response, sliding her arms around his neck, leaning into him. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her lightly.

"I think you're right," he said before kissing her deeply, slowly.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Gin, wake up," Blaise murmured, nudging her slightly. She turned over and opened her eyes blearily, blinking at him.

"God, Blaise, it's like six in the morning."

"It's actually eleven in the morning. It only feels like six because that's around the time you went to sleep," he teased.

"Why are you waking me up?" she asked grumpily. He grinned and helped her sit up, pointing to the small tree in the corner of the room.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," he said, smiling. She giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas, Blaise," she responded.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Good morning, students! A very merry Christmas to you all! It is the morning of a beautiful snowy day, so find your fellows and have a day! And don't forget to make your special Christmas wish! So think hard on what you want tonight!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands and sitting down. Breakfast quickly appeared on the two tables in the Great Hall, one for the teachers and one for the students left over for the holiday. Blaise glanced down the table and saw Ginny trying to catch his eye. He winked and she chuckled before looking away.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded, looking at his little sister. She turned to him and glared.

"It's none of your business," she snapped. Ron glared at her, preparing an angry retort before Harry set a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, mate. It's Christmas." Ron immediately relaxed and glanced at Ginny apologetically.

"Sorry, Gin," he muttered.

"It's fine."

"So, have either of you noticed that Malfoy didn't show up this morning?" Harry asked casually. Ron threw his best mate an exasperated look and sighed.

"Maybe he slept in, Harry," he said.

"I don't think so. I think he's spending all of his free time working on this mission of his," Harry muttered worriedly.

"Harry, I think you're a bit obsessed with Malfoy," Ginny told him apprehensively.

"I'm not obsessed! I'm just…bothered by his behavior lately."

"You're kind of obsessed, mate," Ron put in. Harry shook his head angrily.

"I'm not. I just think he's being awfully suspicious."

"You also thought Snape was suspicious your first year here," Ginny pointed out.

"He still is. I'm telling you, he's up to something, with Malfoy."

"From what you've told us, Malfoy doesn't want anything to do with Snape," Ron said plainly. Harry shrugged.

"I can't explain everything." Ginny laughed and stood, stealing a quick look at Blaise.

"Well, I think I'm going to go. Celebrate Christmas on my own for a little while. I'll see you two in the Common Room tonight?"

"Where do you plan to be all day long?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know. But if I did, I don't think I'd tell you," she replied.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny asked, looking around the snow covered forest. Blaise smiled and held her hand tightly, leading her through the forest.

"Just wait. It's a surprise."

"You know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, right?" she asked, chuckling. He laughed and looked at her pointedly.

"You and I both know only the first years follow that rule." He led her to a small clearing and grinned.

"Well, what do you think?" She looked around, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, Blaise! It's beautiful! When did you have the time? This is incredible!" The clearing had been decked out in small twinkling lights and golden ribbons. The air was decidedly warmer but the snow still lay on the ground.

"I came out here the other day and set everything up. I wanted to have somewhere we could celebrate our first Christmas together. I wanted somewhere special," He told her, pulling her to his side. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding as close to him as possible.

"This is is perfect," she whispered before kissing him deeply.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Do you want your present now?" Ginny asked as they lay in the snow. He grinned and looked over at her.

"Sure, love." She smiled and pulled out a small piece of parchment, handing it to him.

"I enchanted it. Now, no matter where you are, at home or in class or your dorm or anywhere, you can contact me. Just write on it like it's a regular note, and it will show up on mine. And my response will show up yours."

"So we can always pass note without getting caught by anybody?"

"Exactly. And only we can read what it says. To anybody else it looks meaningless class notes."

"How did you this?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, I spent like six months in the library trying to find the right spell, and a few meetings with Professor Flitwick. Once I found the spell I just got Hermione to help me cast it." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love it. Now, would you like yours?" She giggled and looked around her.

"I thought this was my present. A beautiful place to spend the day with you. That's really all I need."

"Don't be so cheesy, Gin," he teased, pulling out a small velvet box. She looked at it cautiously and then eyed her boyfriend.

"Don't worry. I'm not asking you to marry me." She laughed and opened it, revealing a small silver band. She picked it up and looked inside, seeing a tiny inscription.

_B.V.Z. Always Yours. _She smiled and slipped it onto her finger.

"_V_?" she questioned.

"Veyron. I know, it's a stupid name. Blaise Veyron Zabini." She felt a tiny itching in the back of her mind.

"Whoa, what the-"

"-It works?" he exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean?"

"I charmed it. All you have to do it think my full name and I'll appear. It's actually like a corporeal image of me and where I am at the moment. I have one too. So we can always know each other is safe. We can't talk to each other and we don't know we're being watched, but it's still pretty useful." A small tear fell from her eye and she looked up at him.

"This is perfect," she whispered, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in his hair.

"I just…I needed a way to know that you're safe. What with the Dark Lord getting more and more powerful. I just needed to be sure." She pulled away and looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Blaise. I know that I shouldn't, and I know that we aren't going to be together forever, but I love you," she told him. His eye registered his surprise but the grin on his face revealed his joy. The one thing they had never directly said out loud. They had shown it, they had implied it, but it had never been said.

"I love you too, Gin," he whispered. He kissed her lightly and drew her back into his close embrace.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Ginny exclaimed, walking into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Harry looked up from their game of wizards' chess.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! Where have you been?" Ron demanded. She chuckled and moved by the fire, sitting across from them.

"Outside," she replied with a small smile. Her brother stared at her incredulously.

"It's like negative twenty degrees out there!" he responded. Harry snorted.

"Is it?" Ginny asked, honestly surprised. Ron sighed in frustration and threw his hands in the air.

"I give up. I can get you to tell me anything," he muttered.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," Fred said, coming up behind her. She grinned and stood, hugging her twin brothers.

"Merry Christmas, Fred. Merry Christmas, George."

"Did you get Mum's package?" George asked, sitting down beside her.

Yes, but I haven't opened it. I was waiting to do it with everyone else." Fred shrugged and gestured to the small group by the fire.

"Well, we're all here now. Let's open them." Harry reached for the pile of boxes beside the Christmas tree and handed them out.

"Merry Christmas, everybody," he said as Ron tore the paper of his open.

"**Extraordinary Merry Christmas" Glee**

_**A/N Hellooo! So I'm seriously hoping you all enjoyed MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER IN THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF ME WRITING! I was one word short of 2,300. Darn. But still. This is a huge accomplishment for me.**_

_**Okay, a few announcements:**_

_**1) I'm running slightly behind on writing this. I know, shame on me. But I've spent all of my free time lately writing my synthesis essay for my English summer assignment. Have you ever had to write a synthesis essay? They make you want to punch people in the face just because they're so impossible. But, on the plus side, I FINISHED! Along with my History summer assignment. So yeah, congratulations to me.**_

_**2) School starts in three weeks. So I am spending the next three weeks preparing. Meaning, I have to be at the school all the time to help prepare for registration and orientation. I have to learn the program for orientation because I get to be one of those cool people running it (Blahhh). I am also going to be supply shopping, clothes shopping, dying my hair, and trying to find a new job. Oh, and working on my sight-reading because I'm pretty sure my choir teacher is not going to be happy with how badly I've slacked on all that jazz.**_

_**3) I just want to send a blanket thank-you to everybody that has followed this story, me and/or favorited this story or me. It is just the nicest thing. So thank you all! Every time I get one of those sweet little emails telling me I just do a little happy dance in my head. Well, okay I happy dance in public too. It's ONE of the many reasons people think I'm "weird". **_

_**4) For those of you who actually read this entire thing, YOU ARE AWESOME! And I'm loving you right now. That is all. Tune in next chapter! AND REVIEW! Please!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	10. Beautiful Mess

**Chapter 10: Beautiful Mess**

_Going out of my mind these days_

_Like I'm walking 'round in a haze_

_I can't think straight_

_I can't concentrate_

…_.._

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spending all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in _

…

_Is it your eyes?_

_Is it your smile?_

_All I know is that you're driving me wild_

"Blaise! Are you even listening?!" Pansy exclaimed angrily. He looked up and saw her staring at him with narrowed eyes. Malfoy was sprawled on the couch across from him, his head resting in Pansy's lap while Crabbe and Goyle sat tensely in chairs on either side of him.

"What?" he snapped.

"God, Blaise. You've been awfully distracted lately," Malfoy drawled, inspecting his closest friend. Blaise sneered at him and looked away.

"You noticed? I thought you'd be much too involved in your stupid task," he snapped. Malfoy scoffed, although it lacked his usual arrogance.

"I have everything taken care of." Before he could respond, Daria walked into the Common Room, wearing a wide smile.

"Have you heard?" she asked, perching on the edge of Blaise's couch.

"What?" Malfoy asked quickly, a slight glint in his cold grey eyes.

"That Weasley boy was poisoned. He would've died if it wasn't for Potter. Barely saved his life while Slughorn stood there like an oaf," she told them, chuckling to herself. Malfoy sat up, his face visibly paler.

"Did they say what poisoned him?" he asked anxiously.

"A bottle of mead. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason," he muttered, leaning back down into Pansy. Blaise glanced at Daria and she flashed him a flirtatious grin.

"I heard the Weasley skank was distraught," she said with a laugh. Blaise fought to keep control of his emotions, hoping his distress didn't show on his face.

"Serves her right," Pansy snapped. "Did you hear she's sneaking around?" Daria laughed and nodded.

"Apparently her Mudblood boyfriend isn't enough for her. Word is she's been seeing somebody else on the side," Daria said with a coy smile.

"Who's saying that?" Blaise asked, attempting to sound normal.

"Just a few people here and there. You know, people in the know," Pansy replied.

"Oh," he said quietly.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Blaise asked, glancing at his girlfriend with concern. She looked up, her eyes red-rimmed and tear-filled.

"You heard?" she muttered. He nodded and sat down beside her.

"Daria told me." She laughed bitterly and glared at him.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "Daria told you! Freakin' Daria! She probably knows who did it too!"

"I don't know, probably. She knows everything that goes on in this school."

"Does she know that Harry thinks it was Malfoy?"

"What?! Gin, that's absurd!"

"Is it, Blaise? Because according to Harry, it was also Malfoy who cursed Katie. That he's been given some stupid task that he's been trying to complete all year long and he's getting desperate," she snapped. He paled slightly, but refused to let her see.

"A task? And who does he think gave him this 'task'?" he asked scornfully. She turned the full force of her glare to him.

"You know who, Blaise. You know what he thinks and you know it's true."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I know you, Blaise! You're an incredible liar but not around me. Because when you're trying to hide something from me you get all haughty and jerkish. Like right now." He swore and looked away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Tell you?! Tell you that my best friend has been given an impossible task by the Dark Lord himself and that if he doesn't complete it then he'll die?! How could I tell you that, Ginny? How can I look you in the eye and tell you that my best friend was responsible for your brother's near-death?! Would you be able to tell me that Harry almost killed Draco?!"

"Damn it, Blaise. I don't know," her voice caught and she shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "I don't know, Blaise." She broke into sobs and leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, attempting to comfort her.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

He looked down at her sleeping face and instinctively pulled her closer. He was losing her. Soon she would realize that he wasn't completely a good guy, no matter how hard he tried. Soon she would find somebody else. He swore under his breath and sighed.

It sucked. How much he loved her and knew they would never get a real chance to be together. It was his fault. He had walked straight into this mess, knowing exactly how it would turn out. He knew they would be over, practically the day they started. But he let it happen. And now, here he was.

The problem was, even knowing all of this, he couldn't distance himself. He was, well for lack of a better word, addicted to her and to spending time with her. He would spend his entire life by her side if he could. He would live for every morning if he could wake up with her curled against him as she was now. He just loved her so much.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Where do you disappear to every night?" Draco asked Blaise later that morning. He shrugged and glanced away.

"Where do you disappear all day?" he responded. Draco glared at him.

"You know where. I'm trying to finish this task so I don't get murdered," he snapped. The stress of his mission was evident in the boy's stature. His shoulders were slumped over, instead of tall and proud as usual. Wide, dark rims rested underneath his haunted grey eyes. His thin, though well-muscled body was beginning to appear slightly emaciated from skipping so many meals.

"I'm worried about you, Draco. Can't you at least let me help?" Blaise asked anxiously. Draco shook his head swiftly and pinned him down with his gaze.

"No. My life is already in danger. I will not risk yours as well. You don't deserve that." Blaise stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Did you poison Weasley?" he asked quietly. Draco turned away, blushing slightly, and nodded.

"I hadn't meant to. It wasn't for him," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"And you cursed Katie." He didn't state it as a question, knowing the answer already. But again, Malfoy nodded.

"I was desperate. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I'm just scared, Blaise," he muttered, closing his eyes. A small tear fell and Blaise felt a tight pressure on his chest. To see his best friend going through such pain, all because of a mistake his father made.

"Please let me help," Blaise requested. Malfoy pulled away and shook his head.

"I can't. I can't risk anybody but myself," he mumbled. Gone was the proud, arrogant warrior from the train, bragging about the mission the Dark Lord had set for him. In his place was a terrified, desperate boy, hoping only to survive the mission.

"**Beautiful Mess" Diamond Rio**

_**A/N This chapter was really hard for me to write. I know pretty much everybody hates Malfoy and all that jazz. He's such a jerk blah blah blah. And there are times when I hate Malfoy. But there's also times when I just feel sad for him. He had it really hard. I mean, near the end, I don't think he was trying to be a jerk. I think he was just trying to survive. And I wanted to show a little more of their friendship since it's practically never mentioned in the entire series. But like Crabbe and Goyle could be his best friends. They were more like minions. His thugs. Anyhoos, I think this story might be a tad bit shorter than my last one, chapter wise, because I'm nearing the end. I think I have maybe…four or five chapters left in my brain. We'll see. And I'm also skipping around. I mean, Chapter 9 was in December. This chapter was set in March. So yeah, it's coming to the end of the school year, when Ginny gets with Harry. Sorry if I'm giving anything away. I kinda feel like I am so I'm just gonna shut up. Reviews are welcome! :D**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	11. Here Comes Goodbye

**Chapter 11: Here Comes Goodbye**

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms_

Ginny felt something brush against her and she sighed, annoyed. "_Don't_ push me, please, Dean," she snapped as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own, _thank you_."

"Now are we talking literally or figuratively?" he retorted. She turned around and sneered at him.

"What does that even mean, Dean?" she asked him.

"Are you annoyed because I 'push' you through the portrait hole or because I push you to be anywhere near me?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Because more and more lately I've had to fight for every second I get with you."

"Well, I've been busy lately. So what? In case you don't recall, my brother almost died a few weeks ago. And on top of that, I've been really busy with Quidditch and all the O.W.L. practices the professors have been assigning," she replied angrily.

"And then when you're not doing any of that, you speed through your meals and fly off to wherever you go every night. Which is another story, where the hell do you go? Why is such a secret that _I'm_ not allowed to see it?"

"I just don't want you coming around whenever you want. Nobody knows where it is."

"Why not? Why don't you want me around? What happened to the Ginny that enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend?"

"Maybe she left when her boyfriend turned into a sexist, possessive prat!"

"Well, if that's really how you feel then I guess we know where we go from here."

"Yeah, I know," she yelled. "From here, I go away. Good night, Dean."

"Try 'goodbye' instead, Ginny! We're done!" he exclaimed. She turned to look at him, shocked.

"Really? You're breaking up with me?" she asked.

"Hmm, let's see. You're never around, you avoid me, you don't trust me, you pick fights over the stupidest things, you're basically freakin' crazy! Yes. I am breaking up with you." She glared at him.

"Fine! Goodbye!" She turned on her heel and stalked out of the Common Room angrily.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

Blaise walked down the corridor, thinking about Draco and how much worse he'd gotten since their last talk. He was barely sleeping, never eating, and he had become quite obsessed with his task.

He turned the corner and stopped in midstep. Sitting against the wall, her knees pulled to her chest, was Ginny, crying softly.

"Ginny?" he said tentatively.

"Go away," she snapped. He took a small step back and looked at her closely.

"Ginny, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Go away."

"Gin, come on," he pleaded. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Blaise. I love you. But I don't want to talk to you right now. Go away." He sighed and continued down the corridor, turning frequently to look at her.

"Go, Zabini!" she said, not even looking up.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Blaise…are you awake?" he stirred slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Gin?" he mumbled blearily. He felt her lay down beside him and place a small kiss on his lips.

"Go back to sleep. I'm here." He tried to sit up but she pressed him down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nestled against his chest and nodded.

"I'm fine."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"I'm fine." That was the first time she'd lied to him in months. He seemed to accept it though, and settled down beside her. Soon his breathing had slowed and evened. He was asleep.

She looked up at him, so calm and peaceful in slumber. Oh, she loved him. She loved him so much. And yet she couldn't help but wonder, was he worth it? The pain she had put Dean through? The worry her closest friends were obviously experiencing? There was no doubt in her heart that she loved him, but would it always be like this? Both of them knew they couldn't be together forever. They were on borrowed time. But when would they have to give it back? How much time did they have left together?

Would she lose him soon? Or would she become even more attached than she already was and _then_ lose him? How would this all end?

"**Here Comes Goodbye" Rascal Flatts**

_**A/N Hey hey hey! Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I had a giant spark of inspiration and I wanted to get it written. So, if everything works out how it is in my head, I should have this done by the time school starts! Of course, that's not good news for you because it means my story is almost finished. Don't worry. I have a few more chapters in my head. And now I know how it's all going to play it out. Inspiration is a wonderful thing.**_


	12. Tomorrow

**Chapter 12: Tomorrow**

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_

_Like every day I said I would_

_And tomorrow I'm gonna listen _

_To that voice of reason_

_Inside my head_

_Telling me that we're no good_

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_

_Forget all of the regrets that are bound to follow_

_We're like fire and gasoline_

_I'm no good for you_

_You're no good for me_

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_

_But tonight_

_I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

…_.._

_Well baby when we're good you know we're great_

_But there's too much bad for us to think_

_That there's anything worth trying to save_

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Moaning Myrtle screeched. Blaise stopped cold where he was standing, watching Professor Snape burst into the room. Mere seconds later, he hurried out supporting a blood-stained Draco Malfoy.

"Oh God," Blaise muttered, his stomach lurching. He raced after his professor and best friend, following them to the Hospital Wing.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Will he be alright?" Blaise demanded, watching Madame Pomfrey. She eyed him hesitantly and in that moment he experienced a terror unlike anything he'd ever known.

"God," he moaned, falling into the seat beside Draco's bed. Draco's eyes fluttered and he looked over at his friend.

"Blaise. I thought those were your dulcet tone," he said weakly. Blaise sighed in relief and looked at him.

"Draco, thank God. How do you feel?"

"Terrible. How do you think?" he mumbled.

"DRACO!" Pansy flew into the Hospital Wing and dropped to his side. She clutched his hand carefully and looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

"I came as soon I heard. That bloody Potter. Are you okay? Are you going to live?" she asked him anxiously. He closed his slightly, trying to block out the sound of her loud voice.

"I'll live," he replied quietly. Blaise sat silently, processing everything Pansy had just said.

"Potter?" he asked as the name registered in his mind.

"Yes. According to Daria, he used some Dark magic. A spell that few people even know of. Snape was furious."

"Potter did this to you, Draco?" Blaise demanded angrily. He nodded weakly. Blaise clenched his fist and looked off into the distance.

"That's enough. He needs time alone to recover. Both of you, go. You may visit again later. Right now he needs to rest," Madame Pomfrey admonished. The two Slytherins stood and quickly left. Pansy glanced over at Blaise and frowned.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you? Snape already has him in detention for the rest of the year. And maybe even next year," she told him.

"I won't do anything stupid," he said.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

He opened the door to the Room of Requirement and entered quietly, hoping Ginny was already asleep. He had no idea what time it was, but surely it was late enough for her to be sleeping. He'd been out on the grounds all day and most of the night.

No luck. She sat in one of the chairs, staring out the window onto the grounds. As soon as he walked in, she stood up and stared at him.

"I don't want to talk right now," he said.

"Blaise-"

"-No, Ginny. Not right now." She sighed and dropped back into her chair.

"Then when?" she demanded.

"When I'm not pissed enough to punch something. Or anything."

"Harry wasn't trying to kill him."

"Not now, Ginny!"

"I just thought you should know." Blaise clenched his fist and glared at his girlfriend.

"Well, you know what _you_ should know? That boy that you love so freakin' much almost murdered by best friend! If Snape was even a minute later, Draco would have been dead. And what does Potter get for his efforts? _Detention_," he spat angrily. She stood up and glared at him.

"He wasn't trying to hurt Malfoy. He would never do that! Just like Malfoy wasn't trying to murder my brother when he poisoned the mead! It was a bloody accident!" she yelled. He scoffed and looked away.

"An accident?" he demanded. "No. He knew what spell he was using. He might not have been trying to kill Draco, but he was trying to hurt him."

"Well who was Malfoy trying to off when he sent the cursed necklace? The poisoned mead?"

"Why the hell would I know that?!" he retorted.

"Why wouldn't you? You're _best_ friends, aren't you?!"

"Screw you, Gin! You don't know Draco! He may be cruel and he is capable of some pretty terrible stuff, but not murder!"

"And Harry Potter is?! When he had the chance to kill Lord freakin' Voldemort, HE DIDN'T! He disarmed him! HE BLOODY DISARMED HIM, ZABINI!"

"WELL I DOUBT HE HATES HIM AS MUCH AS HE DOES MALFOY!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?! You-Know-Who murdered his parents! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE HATE MALFOY MORE THAN HIM?!"

"Gin, we're never going to agree on this," he said quietly.

"What's your point?" she asked, fuming mad.

"I think it's time for us to break up." Immediately her face lost all it's color as she looked at him.

"What?" she whispered. He took two large steps until he was standing right in front of her.

"Gin, listen to me. Hear me out. I love you. You know that. I always will. In fact, I'll probably never love anybody as much as I do you. But this…this isn't the beginning of our problems. We're always going to be on different sides. We're always going to be against each other." She took a small step forward, her eyes shining with tears.

"Blaise, no. I'm not against you, I'm just mad," she said quickly. He pulled her towards him, wrapping her in a strong hug.

"Gin, we have to stop this. The longer we stay together the more it's gonna hurt when we part ways."

"So this is like, what? Preemptive dumping?" He snorted and kissed her forehead.

"No, I'm protecting you. I love you and you deserve a real relationship."

"I have a real relationship. With you, Blaise. And I'm happy." He sighed and pulled away, lifting her chin to force her to look him in the eye.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley. But after tonight, we can't see each other anymore."

"Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you, Blaise. But if you think this is one hundred percent, absolutely necessary then I will respect your decision." He let out a sigh of relief and smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you."

"So is this our last night together?" she asked quietly. He nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Weasley," he whispered. A small tear fell and she cupped his cheek, wiping it away.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

He woke up and blinked his eyes blearily. Her red hair was fanned out across his arm and small tear stains tracked down her face. Even sleeping, she was beautiful. He pressed back a tight sob. To think that he would never wake up with her in his arms ever again. To think that he would never be able to tell her how much he loved her. To think she would never be his again. It was too much. The pain of the thoughts pressed down on him as tears began trailing down his face.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. Just as she expected, it was empty. She was alone. She sighed and sat up, blinking back the tears that were already forming. So this was it. This was what it felt like to have your heart broken. It was nothing like in the books. In the books, it's a little bit of crying and then a lot of moving on with your life. But right now, even moving sounded painful. She just wanted to curl up in a little ball and try to keep the pain inside. Try to keep herself to let out the sobs she was barely holding in. She wanted to lay there on the ground and forget about every damn thing in her life except for him.

"**Tomorrow" Chris Young"**

_**A/N DUHN DUHN DUHN! Sorry, I had to do that :)) So, what'd you think? Did you like this chapter? Hate it? Want to punch me? All answers are totally acceptable and appreciated! SO REVIEW! Yeah…review. Also, I recently updated, like two days ago, with both chapters 10 and 11. And now I'm pushing out chapter 12. So, hopefully, 13 won't be far behind but it probably will. And here is why: **_

_**1) School is coming up **_

_**2) My father's birthday is this week**_

_**3) Some family friends are coming to visit this weekend**_

_**4) I have to make up with my sister who I've been ignoring for at least two months now**_

_**5) I have no idea what I'm going to write next.**_

_**So yeah, I'm a little behind. And if it ends up being a long wait, I am sorry.**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	13. For The First Time

**Chapter 13: For the First Time**

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking Jack all alone at my local bar_

_And we don't know how_

_How we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

…_._

_We're gonna start by drinking all cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

…

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

"Okay, that's it! I'm leaving!" he yelled. She stamped her foot angrily and glared at him.

"Fine! Go! Run away! I don't care!" she screamed in response. He glared at her and turned on his heel, disappearing quickly.

"ARGH!" she screeched, reaching for the first thing her hand could find. She picked up an old book and chucked it at the wall. It hit the wall with a satisfying thud. She grabbed pillows and books and started throwing them everywhere. Glass shattered and pictures fell to the floor. Her apartment was a mess but she couldn't stop. Papers flew around her, torn from their books, while her lamp crashed down. A knock on the door caused her to pause.

"GO AWAY!" The door opened and her best friend peeked her head inside.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Ginny dropped the pillow in her hand and stared at her friend blankly. Hermione walked in and glanced around at the destruction.

"Did you and Harry have another fight?" she asked. Ginny sighed and dropped down to the couch beside her.

"Yes." Hermione walked over and sat beside her.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"He came over and we were hanging out. He said something stupid, I don't even remember what it was. I told him it was offensive and then he got all offended. And then there was a lot of yelling and screaming and then he left." Hermione reached out to her and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gin. But I'm sure you guys will work it out. You always do."

"Thanks. Listen, I don't want to be rude but-"

"-But you'd rather be alone right now," Hermione finished. Ginny chuckled and nodded. Hermione stood up and smiled.

"No problem. I'll come see you in a few days." She walked towards the door and then glanced around her apartment one more time. With a quick wave of her wand, everything righted itself and she left.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

The bartender placed another firewhiskey in front of him and winked.

"Don't look now, but there's a blonde over there that's been giving you the eyes for the last ten minutes," he said. Blaise shrugged and reached for his drink, taking a huge gulp.

"Not interested, Dave," he replied.

"Still messed up over that mystery girl?" he asked. Blaise glared at him.

"Didn't we agree to never bring that up? Ever."

"Sorry, mate. But honestly, it's been four years. She's probably married by now with 2.5 kids, a house with a nice white picket fence, and a little dog running around while they drink lemonade on the porch."

"Wow, you give the best pep talks."

"I'm just saying. I think it's way past time you move on with your life. Everybody else is. Voldemort is gone. The Ministry is back to normal. Viktor Krum is still the best Seeker anybody has ever seen, except for Harry Potter. Move on! Go back to normal!"

"She was my normal, Dave. She was everything to me and I screwed it up."

"It was four years ago!"

"Well, it might be another four before I love again. Are we clear?"

"Well then, you might want to tell this girl, because she's headed straight towards you." Dave took his empty glass and walked away, quickly refilling it. Blaise groaned inwardly and turned to glare at the girl.

"Hello, Blaise." He stared at the redhead in shock.

"Holy crap. Ginny?" She laughed and gestured to the seat beside him.

"Mind if I join you?" He pulled out the stool next to him silently and watched as she sat down. Dave came over and set Blaise's drink in front of him.

"Hello, miss. What can I get you?" he asked her.

"A firewhiskey is fine, please," she responded tiredly. He set a glass in front of her, sent Blaise a meaningful look and walked away. They sat in silence, drinking their firewhiskey.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked her finally.

"I needed a drink. What are you doing here?"

"Dave is an old friend of mine," he said, gesturing to the bartender.

"I've missed you," she told him, avoiding his gaze.

"it's been a long time," he replied.

"You know that things are different now. Pure-blood, Muggleborn…it doesn't matter anymore."

"Gin…don't do this. I know you're with Potter. You're going to regret this when you wake up in the morning." She shook her head and turned to him.

"The only thing I've ever regretted is letting you walk away," she whispered.

"I've thought about that moment every single day since. Everyday I've wished that we could've ended differently. That something could have gone differently. But there's no way. It might have been the hardest option, but it was also the right option."

"Harry and I fight. Over stupid things. Like, his uncle refuses to meet me. So we fight about it. I won't let him touch my broomstick. So we fight about it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To prove a point. I was happier with you. I could still be happier with you."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Do you remember that time we missed an entire day of classes?" Blaise asked, sprawled across the couch in his small apartment. Ginny looked over at him and laughed.

"God, we were so drunk. All I remember is something like this," she said, gesturing to their current positions. Her legs were spread out across his and they were looking at each other from opposite ends of the couch. He chuckled and took a swig of firewhiskey.

"Maybe this is the only way I can be around you. Drunk off my ass," Blaise said. She sent him a mock glare and swatted his leg.

"I am charming," she snapped. They sat in silence, drinking their whiskey and thinking of the old days.

"This is a moment of forever," she whispered. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"Forever is composed of nows," he responded. She smiled.

"Emily Dickinson," she finished.

"I can't believe you remember that," he said quietly. She shrugged and leaned back.

"I remember all of it, Zabini."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Are you in love with him?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence. Ginny sat quietly, contemplating the question.

"Yes," she replied. "He's a good guy. And he makes me happy, even though we fight sometimes. I love him." Blaise nodded and looked around the room, trying to keep his eyes off her.

"What about you? Anybody special in your life?" He shook his head, still avoiding eye contact.

"Nobody for me. I'm still getting over the last girl."

"It must have been serious."

"I loved her. I loved her more than anything else in the entire world. I still love her." She looked away, unable to keep looking at him after that confession.

"Oh," she said lightly. He chuckled and sat up, reaching for her hand.

"It's you, Gin. I'm still getting over you, Gin." She looked at him in surprise, her chocolate eyes meeting his.

"Me?"

"Ginny, come on. You can't be surprised. You always had plenty of other guys waiting for you in the wings. If I didn't work out, there were others who loved you just as much as I did. I didn't have that. The only person waiting for me was Daria and God forbid I ever get with her."

"I didn't have tons of guys waiting for me. God, you make me sound like some kind of slut."

"Thomas was still in love with you. Potter was in love with you. I'm pretty sure that Muggle boy from the club that first night had a thing for you." She scoffed and turned away.

"You know, I really shouldn't be here," she said.

"Yeah, well, you're drunk. You really shouldn't be leaving."

"I can Apparate drunk."

"And end somewhere in Albania splinched in half. I'm not letting you leave."

"I wouldn't end up in Albania!"

"Maybe, but you would end up splinched. Trust me, I know. Never Apparate when you're drunk. It's just a bad idea." She sighed and leaned back.

"Fine. I'll stay. But I'm leaving in the morning. No matter what."

"I'm sorry my apartment repulses you so much."

"Blaise, it's not that. And it's not even you. It's Harry. I shouldn't be here because it's disrespectful to him and to our relationship."

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

"And if he did know? If he did know that his girlfriend was Draco Malfoy's best friend's house? Then what?"

"Then you'd probably be free and single."

"Exactly."

"Fine. You're leaving in the morning."

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"It hasn't just been four years since we've seen each other. It's been four years since we've talked," Ginny said sadly.

"It was best that way."

"I disagree. We could've at least been friends."

"You don't think it would've seemed weird to everybody when we were suddenly friends? You're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin."

"God, Zabini. That was four years ago. When we were in school. We could at least be friends now."

"Fine. But don't invite me to your wedding." She sighed in frustration and glared at him.

"Really, Blaise? You're such a jerk sometimes," she snapped. He shrugged and offered a cocky grin.

"What can I say? I'm a natural," he replied.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

Ginny groaned and turned over. "What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Who cares?" Blaise responded, half asleep. She slid to the side a little and fell off the couch.

"Umph." Blaise chuckled but didn't open his eyes.

"Déjà vu, much?" he asked. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"I want to go back to sleep." He laughed and pressed a hand to his pulsing temple.

"I think I'm dying," he grumbled. Ginny rubbed her elbow where she had landed and tried to muster up a glare.

"I think I'm dead," she said.

"I'm going back to sleep," he replied, laying his arm across his eyes, blocking the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"Crap, it's morning," Ginny muttered, looking around the room.

"Are you leaving?"

"I kinda have to," she snapped, stumbling to her feet.

"'Kay. I'll send you an owl later. Let you know if I'm still alive or not." She began gathering her stuff.

"Good plan," she answered, picking up her sweater.

"Hey, if I'm not, can you do everything in your power to make sure my mother doesn't bring her new husband to my funeral? He's kind of a douche."

"Consider it done," she said, making sure she had everything. "Okay, I'm leaving."

"Alright. Have a good day. I'll see you around, Weasley," he muttered, turning over, already falling back asleep. She glanced at him one last time, sad to leave.

"Bye, Zabini," she whispered before turning on her heel and disappearing.

"**For The First Time" the Script**

_**A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I told you about school, and I wasn't kidding. I'm taking three AP classes this year and they are kicking my butt big time. Also, I decided that since this is my most important year academically, since this is the year colleges are gonna look at and all (I'm a junior) then I'm gonna actually do my homework this year. Well, actually doing my homework sucks because now I'm constantly busy. Literally. From the time I get home around three-thirty until about seven-thirty, I am doing homework. It sucks. I hate being a good student. On the plus side, my grades are quite beautiful. Anyhoos, I've actually been working on this chapter in every second of my free time. I've already changed the song four times and re-written this seven times, but I think I finally got this right. Hopefully, you all agree. So yeah, reviews? I love 'em and I'm pretty positive that you love giving 'em. Especially to a sad sad person who just needs a little encouragement every now and then. Granted, that doesn't describe me AT ALL, but still.**_

_**Also, side note: Do you guys think I could be a professional writer? I mean, I really want to be an author when I "grow up". I've already decided on Creative Writing as my major in college and I'm only looking at schools that offer that. And I told my friend the other day about wanting to be an author and because he's a jerk, he told me I had a one in ten chance of becoming one. WHO DOES THAT? Okay, he wants to be an engineer. I didn't tell him he has to be smart to do that, that he has no chance of becoming one. Why is it that people who want to be doctors or senators or police officers are NEVER told "Oh, that might not happen because EVERYBODY ELSE IN THE WORLD WANTS THAT TOO!" but the second you say you want to be an author or a singer or a photographer everybody has to pull out all the statistics of why that's probably not going to happen. Okay, there are seventeen girls in my Algebra class that want to be some kind of doctor or therapist or medical something. There's no way every single one of them are going to. But did my teacher tell them that? No, he just told them all the maths they'll need. But I said author and the first thing he said is that there's a small chance of that actually happening. Does nobody on this planet understand that not everybody is the math and science type? That art and words are just as important? ARGH!**_

_**Okay, rant over. Hey, if any of you actually read that, kudos to you! Now, according to my brain I have about three more chapters left to write, so let me get on that. Thank you lovely readers for sticking around!**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	14. Glad You Came

**Chapter 14: Glad You Came**

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that comes is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_It hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's get somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by your hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me, I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked, careful not to spill her champagne while he pulled her through the crowd. He turned slightly and grinned at her.

"You'll see." They slid out the doors into a small garden. He led her through until they came across a small wooden bench. He gestured for her to sit down.

"Okay, now what?" she asked, somewhat impatiently. He smiled.

"Ginny," he began dramatically, "You have known me since I was eleven years old. In that time, I've grown into quite the idiot, occasionally. And I get into trouble all the time, because trouble basically follows me everywhere. I've become the most famous wizard of all time and I've hated every single second of it. I fell in love when I was sixteen years old with the most incredible girl I've ever met. She's beautiful and smart and brave, fiercely so. She's talented and she's quite a frightening thing to behold on occasion. She's loving and funny and caring and literally perfect in every way possible. And when I came back from being an idiot, but making the world safe for us to finally be together, she was waiting for me."

"Uh…Harry, I was there for all of this. Why are you telling me?"

"Gin, look around. I see thousands of stars and lightning bugs floating around. And I see a place that's safe enough for us to finally be together. So why aren't we?"

"Wait, I thought we were. Are you saying I haven't been your girlfriend for the past four years?" He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm saying I want us to be _together_ together. Ginny, you are literally the most incredible girl I've ever known in my entire life and I want to marry you." She sat there in shock, staring at him. He grinned and looked at her carefully.

"Gin, you okay?"

"You want to _marry me?! _Like…marriage?!"

"…Yes?" he said, faltering slightly now.

"But that's for…forever," she said quietly.

"I know. I want to be with you for forever. Well, at least for _our_ forever."

"Oh my God. How long have you been planning this?"

"A few months. Wanna see your beautiful engagement ring?" She nodded excitedly and he pulled out a small back velvet box.

"Then say yes," he teased. She fixed him with a mock glare.

"Like it's even a real question? I love you, Harry Potter. Of course I'll marry you," she said, leaning over and kissing him lightly. He smiled and lifted the tiny lid. She gasped and stared at the small ring nestled inside. It was silver with a large amethyst sitting in between two small diamonds, even smaller diamonds circling the setting.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" She giggled quietly and nodded, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. I would love to marry you."

"And live together in our forever," he whispered, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"**Glad You Came" the Wanted**

_**A/N So hey…I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I have bad news. The next chapter is probably going to be even shorter. I'm not doing this on purpose, I promise. It's just how my brain works. So yeah, reviews? Please and thank you! :))**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


	15. Already Gone

**Chapter 15: Already Gone**

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would have worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you_

_Now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_And I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_It started with a perfect kiss _

_Then we could feel the poison set in_

_Loving couldn't keep this love alive_

"Hey, Blaise. Have you seen the _Prophet_?" Malfoy asked, waltzing into Blaise's small apartment. He shook his head and turned his attention to his coffee. It was too early in the morning to think about reading. He took a huge gulp and looked at Malfoy expectantly.

"Looks like Potter's getting married," he said, tossing the paper on the table. Blaise spit his coffee out and reached for the paper.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "To who?!" Draco snorted.

"What do you mean 'to who'? Who do you think? He's been dating Weasley for years. It was only a matter of time."

"Dammit, Draco. Why didn't anybody tell me?" Draco glanced at his best friend curiously.

"Why would they?" he asked. Blaise stopped, realizing what he had just let slip.

"I don't know. Because I'm curious," he responded vaguely. He looked at the paper in his hand, feeling slightly sick. Harry had his arm around Ginny, a large silver ring on her finger. He had his arm around Ginny. Blaise's Ginny.

"Blaise…are you okay?" He tossed the paper to the side and sighed.

"I'm fine. Just freakin' peachy."

"Right, actually, I don't believe you," Malfoy said, tossing him a grin. Blaise glared at him and stood, pouring his coffee into the sink. He pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of the cabinet and sat down.

"I'm fine," he snapped, pulling the top off. Draco glared at him, but said nothing, just grabbed a bottle and joined him.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Hello? Anybody home?" Blaise frowned and stood up from his position on the sofa. Draco glanced at him.

"Who's that?" he asked, glancing at the door. Blaise shrugged and walked over. He opened the door and groaned inwardly when he saw his guest.

"Hey, Gin. Uh…now's not really a good time," he muttered. She sighed.

"You saw the _Prophet_, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but can we talk about this later?"

"Blaise, who's there?" Draco asked, coming up behind him. A cold expression fell over Ginny's face.

"Malfoy," she said, greeting him tightly. He nodded slightly.

"Weasley. I hear congratulations are in order," he said, attempting to be polite. She gave him a small smile.

"Yes, thank you." He looked between the two suspiciously and then reached for his cloak.

"I think it's time I get going. Astoria is waiting for me," he said. He gave Blaise a grin, nodded to Ginny and then brushed passed her. Blaise sighed and gestured for her to come in.

"I was hoping you'd hear it from me," she told him as she walked in.

"Draco told me," he responded shortly. She glanced at the table where empty firewhiskey bottles sat.

"I guess you didn't take it too well?" she asked, gesturing to them. He shrugged and reached for a new bottle.

"Maybe I just like being drunk." She sighed and dropped down onto the couch.

"This is the crappiest way to move on I've ever seen." He glared at her and sat down at the table.

"Well, I didn't really ask for your opinion. Also, I'm not having any trouble moving on." She snorted.

"Blaise, _this_ isn't moving on. This is…moping. This is like your own little personal pity party," she snapped.

"Hey, Ginny?"

"What?"

"Screw you." She glared at him and turned away. He sighed and set down his firewhiskey, getting up to walk over to her.

"Gin," he whispered, "You have to understand. I loved you. I still do. The only girl I will ever love like this is marry somebody else. I don't want to move on. I want to have a personal pity party. I want to mope. I want to be fucking miserable."

"I didn't come here to make you miserable or to hurt you or anything. I just…all I've wanted for years is to have you back in my life and now I finally do. And I'm doing everything I possibly can to not screw it up, and I suck at not screwing it up. I mean, I seriously suck at this. I don't understand why you don't hate me. I hate me."

"Well don't. It's stupid."

"Blaise…are you going to come to the wedding?" she asked quietly. He turned his dark brown eyes to her and shook his head almost unnoticeably.

"No. I told you I wouldn't. I meant it. I refuse to watch you pledge yourself to somebody else," he muttered bitterly in response. She sighed and leaned her head back.

"Blaise-"

"-No. I already told you that. Weeks ago. I won't be there." She huffed in frustration and grabbed her bag, digging into a small pocket.

"Here," she snapped. "I thought you might want this back." She tossed a small golden ring at him. He barely glanced at it before looking at her.

"You kept it."

"All these years? Yeah, I kept it. I used it almost every single day, dying to know how you were." He smiled and held his hand out. Sitting on his left ring finger was an identical ring.

"I kept mine. I used to use it practically every hour," he said wistfully, smiling to himself. He reached for the ring and held it out to her.

"It's yours. Keep it." She glanced at it hesitantly before reaching for it.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and slipped it onto her finger.

"Positive. It was made for you," he murmured.

**-LINEBREAKYTHINGY-**

"Hey, Ginny. I'm happy for you," Blaise murmured, gesturing to her engagement ring. She smiled and glanced down at it.

"Thanks, Blaise. You're sweet." He frowned and looked away.

"Well, I don't know about all that, but thanks anyway." She gave him a small, sad smile and stood.

"I have to go. I'm meeting some friends in an hour." She stood up and gathered her things.

"See you around, Gin," he said as she walked towards the door. She stopped and glanced back towards him.

"…Do you want to come with?" she asked hesitantly. He looked at her, his surprise registering only in his dark eyes. He scrutinized her for a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure. I'll come." She smiled and waited for him to gather his things.

"Thanks, Blaise," she whispered as they walked out of the apartment.

"**Already Gone" Kelly Clarkson**

_**A/N So I'm pretty sure it took me like six months to write this. What with three AP classes, choir, football games, Glee coming back on, and just the general hustle and bustle of life, I haven't had time to write. BUT I'M BACK! I'm almost done with this story (*sad face*), but never fear because I have a few new ideas meandering throughout my brain. I will never leave you! My writing will always be available to you! So yeah :)**_

_**~Rebecca~**_


End file.
